You're as Beautiful as an ANJell
by YAB04
Summary: A season 2 of "You 're beautiful", completely personal ! New adventures await our hero. Feel free to comment, ask me questions or others, it would be a pleasure :
1. Chapter 1

May, 26. It had been exactly six months Mi-Nyu had left for Africa. Tae Kyung looked at his calendar, smiling. He had crossed of every day separating him from Mi-Nyu, and finally, this one was the last one; and it came to an end. Tomorrow she would be back in Korea, at his side. He felt his heart racing at this thought. He had been waiting for this moment since her departure.

Tae Kyung looked at his room. A room like him, orderly, clean. He had felt so alone there since Mi Nyu had left it , when she pretended to be Mi Nam. _"Tomorrow I would share it with her again,"_ he thought with a 4 members of Angell had agreed on this point: Mi Nyu, as leader's girlfriend would remain in his room the time she would stay at the dorm. It had'nt been not to get, though ! Mi Nam, Mi nyu twin brother 's, has been violently opposed that her staying in his room : he didn't trust Hwang Tae Kyung_. "Tcchh this brat, Tae Kyung mumbled, what does he thinks it will happen ? Does He thinks I'm_ _an animal and I'll jump on his sister? "_Tae Kyung blushed at this thought. He knew that his relationship with Mi Nyu would evolve and one day, they will have this kindof relation _."And even ifsomething like that happens, _that's none of his buisseness ! He tried to chase away this thought of his spirit and drunk a big mouthful of water. _"She comes back tomorrow, but I have the impression that this is an eternity! I should go to sleep, time will go faster and faster she will be in front of me "_ It is on this joyful thought that Tae kyung went to bed.

The next morning, TK came to kitchen early. He was welcomed by a fair-haired boy, looking like an uncontrollable child. It was Jeremy, the childish drummer of Angell.

"Hyungggg! "Jeremy ran up to him, smiling. TK used to this kind of awakening, did not react. "Hyung, how are you this morning? I am soooo excited, our Mi Nyu is coming home today! »

"Tchh can, you stop running around in the morning? I'm so tired, you're irritating! "Barked Tae Kyung, showing his annoyance. He went to the fridge and took a bottle of mineral water.

"But .. Hyung .. "Jeremy looked like a little lost puppy.

"Do not worry, Jeremy. TK is always in a bad mood in the morning, especially since he did not sleep much that night. The arrival of Mi Nyu makes us all happy but some are may be a little nervous. '

Tae Kyung turned around and recognized Shin Woo, the bass player of the group. He was the voice of wisdom of the quiet and smiling boy cut with the child that was Jeremy and the cold man and authoritaire whom was Tae Kyung. "Tch. I'm not nervous, why would I? It's not as if I held my life in my hands "He gave to them an icy stare and went to his room.

Of course he was anxious. He had spent the night wondering if she would be happy to see him. _" And if_ _ever I had lost points? And if she had met another boy during her journey? Tch, I am Hwang Tae Kyung. She will never find a guy better than me »_ he says, , thinking of mumbling it, but saying it in a loud voice.

" What an oversize ego! I do not still understand why my sister fell in love with you. "

Tae Kyung saw Mi Nam posted outside his room,looking scornfully at him. Since his arrival, things were not easy between the two men. Tae Kyung could not stand the arrogance of this guy and could not bear the fact that he was more popular than him. He found him too suspicious towards him and too protective towards his sister she was also the reason why Tae Kyung obliged his self not to be nasty with him.

"Do not talk of ego, you. And do not annoy me, I have a lot of things to do »

"My sister sent me a message telling me she would arrive at 19h. And needless to move, this is Manager Ma who will bring her here. '

Tae Kyunf saw Mi Nam smile. Despite his arrogance, his stupidity and his lack of hygiene he could not help but find Mi Nam touching. He knew that he resented him for taking him his beloved sister, and that was why he was protecting her. Tae kyung felt jealous of their complicity and sometimes forgot they had both lived in a convent without family, and their relationship had remained fusional there.

"Okay, Mi Nam" he smiled back. _"It is useless to debate and argue. The main thing is that Mi Nyu be there "._

In the kitchen, Jeremy and Shin Woo hurried in preparations for the party organized for Mi Nyu's return. Shin Woo was making some tea, his speciality, while Jeremy made candys and enormous cake.

"Hyung" asked Jeremy, " why Tea Kyung is so nervous? Even if he hadn't seen Mi Nyu for 6 months, he should be delighted by her return! »

Shin Woo smiled "Of course he is happy that she comes back. But you know well that this antisocial of Tae Kyung does not know how to express his feelings, that is why he is anxious. They form a couple now.. " The young man stopped and lost in his thoughts. He has also loved Mi Nyu, but she has chosen Tae Kyung. _"I feel so nervous, but I can not show it. I hope everything goes well and that nothing will change between us. »_ He glanced at Jeremy: he watched cooking the enormous cake, laughing. « _How can he be so relaxed? _Wondered Shin Woo. _« After all, he has also liked Mi Nyu. Ha, I'd be like him, so_ _carefree. It does not seem to have suffered too much to have lost the one he loved »_

" Hyung! Jeremy exclaimed a banner in the hand. You fall asleep?Wake up, we still have many things to install »!

"I'm coming, 'he replied, trying to calm Jeremy who had started dancing everywhere. _"Sacred Jeremy."_

Manager Ma was waiting, sitting on the bench of the airport, looking nervous. Mi Nyu was going to arrive from one minute to another, and he had to bring her to the couch. He smiled, thinking of the word "couch" He thought of all this history, at how Mi Nyu has become Mi Nam and how difficult it had been so many times and how they had avoided the worst many times thanks to his help and the help of the boys. Thanks to him, the Sister Mi Nyu was supposed to become had found her voice, and especially had found love in the arms of Tae Kyung, the handsome and cold leader of Angell. Who would have thought that the awkward Sister would ever be accepted by the whole group, to the point of making herself indispensable?

Manager Ma was very proud of him, _"All that is thanks to me .. if I did not tell Mi Nam to do plastic surgery, he would not have been hospitalized and her sister would not have taken his place. She would have become a Nun and Tae Kyung would have been as unbearable as before.. Bouhouuuuu, I am a_ _savior, I have made a person better ! »_ He began to cry hot tears congratulating his self and dancing as usual. The people around stared at him, taking him for a fool.

**"The flight from Uganda will soon land, way C"**

Manager Ma stopped dead, looking for the door leading towards the way C. He stood in front of this one trying to see Mi Nyu. A few minutes later, a young brunette girl rushed into his arms.

"Manager Ma! "She embraced her friendly and do not believe his eyes. He was used to seeing Mi Nyu dressed in man, with ample jeans which did not honour her and She wore her hair short to look like his twin. She had now attractive brown hair falling on her shoulders, and she was wearing a red dress with small heels.

"Mi Na.. Mi Nyu! Oh, I'm so glad to see you, Sister! "The emotion came over and he began to cry. "You've changed so much! You're so pretty !

'Embarrassed, Mi Nyu just smiled and said "Do not cry .. I'm so happy to see you too! '

"Aigo, What a shock will have the boys, by seeing you like that! Fast let us be going to get back your luggage and let us bring in(return)! ", seeing you like this! Let's go quickly takes your luggages and go home! '

"How are the boys? "Mi Nyu asked ,installed in Manager Ma's car ; they were on the way towards the house.

"Oh, everyone is well. Mi Nam is having some difficulties with Tae Kyung, they do not get along very well. '

"Hyung-nim makes life harsh for Oppa? " asked Mi Nyu, worried.

"Well .. they often quarreled because of you. Mi Nam thinks Tae Kyung is a scoundrel, and Tae Kyung finds Mi Nam is too arrogant "Manager Ma says with a smile. "This is really the last straw for him to say that !'

" Tae Kyung and Oppa quarrels because of me? ""Mi Nyu felt guilty that the two people she loved most in the world does not appreciate eachother and worse, did not appreciate each other because of her. « _Hyung nim's right, I really am a creator of problem_. »

" Do not worry! Your arrival is going to relax the atmosphere. Everyone is waiting impatiently for you. Mi Nam can't stop talking about you and Jeremy prepares for a week your party of return! '

"I am also so excited to see everyone! I've them all really missed. » _« I missed my star more than_ anything else, » she thought, blushing. _« His absence was for me the hardest thing to bear_ »

" Sister, you still wear the pin Tae Kyung bought you ! Oh what a beautiful couple you are" ! Said Manager ma my by sniffing to hide his tears. Even if you have not been back to the convent, you're definitely a Saint. I have never seen Tae Kyung like that ! Since your departure, he began to eat spinach! He seems to have become more relaxed, I even heard him talking in his room with a plush rabbit with a pig nose .Really , Mi Nyu, you've transformed him ..

Mi Nyu smiled at these words. She caressed the pin in her hair, the one that Tae Kyung had offered her a few months earlier. Now that she had long hair, she could wear imagined Tae Kyung talking to the Pigrabbit plush who represented her and laughed. _« But .. do I really look like a rabbit with a pig nose? »_ She pressed her finger on her nose. _"Maybe yes.. »_

"Ha, you still do that? Manager Ma exclaimed looking at her. Aigo, I did not know that you would be so useful" !

I adjusted the knot of my tie, hands trembling. Mi Nuy was coming and I was ready. My hair was impeccably combed, not a single lock exceeded. I put on my suit. I was so beautiful, it is normal, who wouldn't find Hwang Tae Kyung cute? This ungrateful pig rabbit, may be! No, she always told me I was beautiful. Aiissh, why do I feel so nervous about my appearance? My hands are even that Tae Kyung. You are the leader of Angell and you're number one in the ranking of the most popular singers, if you forget this little Go Mi Nam...Tchh..

« MIIIIIIIIII NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

I heard Jeremy screaming on the ground floor. She was arrived. A smile came over me, and anxiety too. How is she?. I have been waiting with so impatience to see her, to hug her and kiss I must not break my cool dude image and show that I've been only waiting for her during 6 months. I took a big breath and decided to go downstairs.

In the kitchen, Jeremy Shin Woo and Mi Nam were gathered around Manager Ma and a young brown girl, who was in case Mi Nyu.

"Hyung! Mi Nyu is back!" Exclaimed Jeremy. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to Mi Nyu. I was now in front of her, numb and quiet as the shock was big. She had beautiful brown hair that had grown enormously since his departure See her wearing a dress was probably the most amazing thing: I never had the opportunity to see whatMi Nyu's body looked like under loose clothing she wore when she played Mi was so small, so fine, so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. She smiled at me, blushing. Um, so I must be as beautiful as before.

"Shut your mouth, you begin to drool, TK."

Mi Nam, brat. I blushed and was about to reply when Mi Nyu intervened.

"Oppa!" She glared at his brother. "Hyung nim .. I'm glad to see you. » she told me with a smile.

I hugged her lightly and said, "I missed you , pig rabbit"

I heard her laugh and I felt her broke the hug and was soon captured by his brother :

« You've missed me, is not it? I thought about you all day, my sister. I'm so glad you're here" he embraced her warmly and she replied in her embrace; " Of course that I missed you Oppa ! «

I was boiling inside. I could not bear to see her in the arms of another man, even his brother. I took a bottle of water to calm me down. Mi Nyu was now with Shin Woo. Despite the events that took place 6 months before, I could not blame him. He was my best friend, and what more natural than wanting to have Mi Nyu for himself. I know hewas a potential rival, but she had chosen me and Shin Woo knew was smiling at her friendly.

Jeremy tried to hug Mi Nyu, but I was faster than him. I grabbed his arm and told him, "stop, I do not like it. Don't enbrace her please"

"But Hyung .. it has been so long since I have not seen her!" Jeremy whimpered

"I know, me too. And as her boyfriend I do not like that kind of behaviour." I put my arm around her shoulders. Shin Woo, Jeremy Mi Nam& Manager Ma looked at me speechless. I have probably ruined my image by acting like that, Aiiish. "Mi Nyu, let's install your stuff in my room, now!"

"Ah .. yes, Hyung nim" she replied, taking her luggage. Always obedient! I smiled inwardly.

We were finally alone. Mi Nyu put his luggages next to my desk. I refrained my self from telling her that she had in two seconds ruined the order in my room. She looked at the room and said, smiling: "I am here again , it reminds me of so many good memories!"

« Tchh when you squatted my room and it became a real pigsty. I hope this will not happen again ! » I looked at her with big eyes.

" Yes ,Hyung nim I won't make your room dirty!"

I smiled and came towards her. I placed a furtive kiss on his cheek. She rejoiced and hugged me tenderly. How could she make me melt like she does?

« I really missed you, pigrabbit. How did you do for living without me and not getting you into trouble?

She stuck her tongue out. "You're mean, you think I can not take care of myself? Though I was surrounded by the Mother Superior! I enjoyed my trip. I worked in an orphanage where I could give love to children without parents, as did the Mother Superior with Oppa and I. It really made me want to do this kind of experience again ! "

"What? I cried. You wanna come back to Uganda?"

"One day maybe, but not now. I'm so glad to be back in Korea, I missed Angell. »

"I see, you've missed the group .."I made the poup with my mouth. Why does not she just admitted it is I who had missed her? « Pig rabbit , I see that you are in a great shape. So much the better, like that I would not have to worry about the danger zone you are. Let us go to the kitchen, they must be waiting for us to eat.

The dinner was held in the joy and good humor. Mi Nyu had brought back from his trip in Uganda some specialties , and Jeremy's cake was a huge success.

"The party for your return is scheduled for tomorrow at the club" Jeremy launched with enthusiasm. « It will be fun! Joliiiiie Come here! » He had already gone to join his beloved labrador.

"Well, I'll go," said the manager Ma with difficulty : he has eaten so much cake. « I do not feel very well .. Aiggooo .. see you tomorrow kids! »

"Tcch, what a guzzler" Tae Kyung said with contempt.

"Hyung nim, do not be so hard! The cake was so good!" said Mi Nyu, licking her fingers.

"Mi Nyu, wash your hands. You have big encircles ,go to sleep now! »

« Ye , Hyung Nim ! » She washed her hands and then follow Tae Kyung in the stairs. They met Mi Nam posted outside his room, looking grave.

« Good night Sis. Do not let yourself be led by the nose by this one, "he said, pointing Tae Kyung. « And you, » he glared at Tae Kyung . « And you, be careful. If you touch her , it will be war »

"Aissh stop messing around and go to bed » Tae Kyung answered , irritated. He grabbed the hand of Mi Nyu and pulled up her room.

« I'm watching you ! Courage , Sis ! » he yelled before the door of their room closes.

« He can be so annoying sometimes! » said Tae Kyung closing the door behind Min Nyu.

She smiles. _«Oppa worries about me, but there is no reason. I often slept in the Hyung nim's room, I_ _know what to expect. »_

« I am going to take my shower, declared Tae Kyung ,entering the bathroom. You can take it after me "

Tae Kyung emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. He wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, which surprised Mi nyu.

"Hyung nim .. you will sleep like this?" _ « Mother Superior, I'm blushing. I never saw my star so undressed. He has a beautiful body .»_

"Yes, why? It's so hot here. Evendressed like that, I still stylish," he replied looking hautin.

"Yes, Hyung nim, you are handsome!" smiled Mi Nyu ,raising her both thumbs in approval. « I go take a shower !"

Tae Kyung at at his desk. _"do I look too sweet dressed like that?No matter, she said I was beautiful, it's_ _the principal"_

Mi Nyu came out of the bathroom, wearing a simple top and shorts. Tae Kyung opened wide his eyes, trying not to seem attracted by his girlfriend.

« Hyung nim, where is the sleeping bag I used when I slept here? » she asked , looking into the cabinet.

"I threw it long ago. You do not need it »

« But where I am going to sleep? Hu! »she gasped. « _I will sleep .. in Hyung nim's bed ? Mother Superior_ , _otokaji ? ? » _

« You sleep with me in my bed. You should be honored! Is there a problem with that? » He asked, blushing a little

« N.. No »_I'm so embarrassed._

« So , go to bed. Now » He replied , looking serious.

« Y..Ye » Mi Nyu slipped into the bed, very embarrassed. Tae Kyung sat on his side of the bed. « _There is nothing abnormal. All couples that, »_ he reassured. He looked at Mi Nyu. She was at the other side of the bed, curled up. It seemed obvious that she wanted to get away from him as possible. He winced.

« Yah, why are you acting like that?don't be silly, I will not eat you. AND why you cover yourself like that? It is so hot here.. »

« I'm so embarrassed » said Mi Nyu very quickly

« why? relax you. We do nothing wrong, all couples sleep together. Hmm .. come here. » _»Don't blush_ _Tae Kyung » _he said to his self.

Mi Nyu was now as red as a tomato. Tae Kyung sighed, took her hand and pulled her against him. She gave a little cry of surprise. _» What is he doing? » _she wondered, terrified.

He put his hand on his neck and kissed her. Mi Nyu felt his heart kissing in contact with his lips.

"Good night, pig rabbit, » he said, breaking the kiss, turning to sleep on the other side.

"Hyung nim..."Mi Nyu stood up. I.. I terribly missed you. «

Tae Kyung smiled. _"She finally admits."_ I .. I love you, "he added quickly, before turning definitivly from his side of the bed

_'I love you too, Hyung nim'_ Mi Nyu thought, upset by his words.


	2. Chapter 2

I have not had the opportunity to introduce myself, I'm sorry. I'm new in the site and I had a little trouble to publish ^ ^. I wanted to write a sequel to You're beautiful, a sort of season 2. English is not my native language so I hope I don' make too mistakes .. If you have questions or comments, do not hesitate :) I'll try to publish my chapters as often as possible. Enjoy :)

* * *

A ray of sunshine came caress my face. Annoyed by the light, I opened my eyes. It should not be more than 10 hours, Aisssh, I hate getting up early. I feel so tired. I turned on the left side of the bed and saw the angelic face of Mi Nyu, still sleeping. I smiled, stroking his cheek. That night had been particularly long for me, I almost did not sleep. Sleeping inches away from the woman I love had made me very nervous. Mi Nyu slept like a baby. She has a bad habit of spreading in bed, Tcch. She stretched her legs on me all night. Even if that was quite pleasant, I did not have been able to sleep of the night.

But something else bothered me. Last night I told her that I loved her, and I did not hear her answer ; I do not even remember any reaction. Tcch, this pig rabbit is really beside the plate. Hwang Tae Kyung said to her I love you and she does not react! Thousands of girls would dream to be in his place. How ungrateful she is !

But now I was thinking about it, I do not remember that she ever told me she loved me. When she was in Africa, we spoke on the phone and computer. No, she never told me, I'm sure. I made the poup. Has she a pride, finally ?

I felt her move under the sheets.

"Hmm, it smells rabbit here! '

At these words, she turned to me and opened her seemed surprised to see me already awake.

"Hyung nim! she said, surprised. Good .. Good morning. Did you sleep well? '

I gave her my most childish smile. I knew very well that she could not resist at that.

"Huumm .. not really. Pollen bothered me all night, you know, spring, it's horrible .. I'm so tired, my shoulders and my back hurt me so much .. »

"Hyung Nim! Do you want me to do massage? _"Oooh yes"_

"If you want but be gentle! I am fragile, "I smiled inwardly. The childlike smile is a good weapon of seduction. Even if this may ruin my image, I should use it more often to get her attention.

She sat on my back and began to mass me. Obviously she knew how to do. Just feeling her near me .relaxed me.

"Mi Nyu, you have nimble fingers" I moaned. _"Hyung nim think I mass well. My heart beats so loud, touch his body give me a strange sensation. But I am happy to be useful for him "_Mi Nyu thought, smiling.

* * *

Go Min Nam was sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremy. He got up early, feeling a good smell of baked bread in the kitchen. He thought it was his beloved sister who was preparing breakfast because she was a good cook and she used to getting up early. However, this was Jeremy who had prepared the cake.

"You're up already? » Had he asked, surprised. « Mi Nyu is still sleeping? It is almost 10 hours! "

"Yes, I got up early to prepare her fresh bread" replied the blonde, smiling. "Mi Nyu is still to bed. I opened the door of Tae Kyung's room and I saw her lying completely on him .. knowing Hyng , this should make him mad. "

"WHAT? »Yelled Mi Nam ,suffocating. .. « She was lying on her? He dared to touch my Sis ? »

"Calm down! Hyung is not that kind of person » , Jeremy said , defending his elder. "Stop thinking he is pervert! He really likes Mi Nyu. Someday, he may no longer support your delusions paranoid and he could really hurt you! "

"What a paranoid delusion? You just tell me that she was lying on him!" he cried. 'I can not let that happen! "he ran up the stairs to Tae Kyung's room, followed by Jeremy, shouting:" Do not do it! You will wake Mi Nyu! "

At these words, Mi Nam stopped. Jeremy caught him in time before he enters in the room.

"In fact, it is a good idea. Come in, and see with your own eyes the truth: Hyung is not a degenerate pervert! You'll apologize to her!" Jeremy added, opening the door.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRG ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

Mi Nam had screamed so loud that Jeremy felt the glass of water on the desk shaking. Himself did not know what to say. He looked at the scene, stunned, eyes wide open.

Mi Nyu was sitting astride Tae Kyug, massaging her back. Tae Kyung clearly appreciated this tender moment: he was moaning for another massage.

« Huum Mi Nyu it's so gooood .. Don't sto.. »

The couple got up immediately on hearing Mi Nam's shout. "What happens ? Why are you crying like this?" mooed Tae Kyung , embarrassed_. « He blushed. He must really have happened something .. Oh Hyung, what have you done? "_Jeremy asked himself, desperate by thinking of the reaction Mi Nam would have some instanst later.

"You .. YOOUUU" shouted Mi Nam, searching for words in shock. "How did you dare? Fucking asshole, I've finally given to you the protection of my sister and that's how you protect her? by forcing her to do things to you?

Mi Nam was uncontrollable. He began to push Tae Kyung.

"Oppa!" Mi nyu murmured. She hardly dared to look at his brother, not knowing where to go. » _She cries, »_ noticed Jeremy.

« STOP IT » Tae Kyung was made of rage. His eyes were even more cruel than usual. " I'm fed up of your criticism ! Look at the state you put your sister! You came brutally in my room, you shout and call me names without knowing what is really happening! So what's your problem? Are you jealous because I have a girlfriend or because Mi Nyu prefers me to you? "

These words had the effect of a bomb. Mi Nam was paralyzed by shock. He gave Tae Kyung a look so cruel that even the latter was terrified. He then left the room without a word, slammed the door violently behind him.

« Um .. no matter what happened .." Jeremy began.

"Nothing happened, damn you do not understand?" Tae Kyung was so mad .

"Yes .. well I should go see Mi Nam."

"No, I'll go to see Oppa and tell him the truth." Mi Nyu said with a sob.

"I do not know if it is a good idea," Tae Kyung intervened.

"This is my brother!" she said angrily. "He is what matters most to me and you had no right to talk to him as you did."

She walked towards the door, and gave him a last killer look.

"And I've never said that I preferred you to him." She slammed the door behind her like his brother did before.

* * *

Shin Woo was walking along the Han River. To not be recognized among the crowd, he was wearing a wig and big sunglasses. _"I feel like I'm Jeremy"_ he said with amusement, touching his wig.

He left early the house this morning so that nobody can follow him. Since the arrival of Mi Nyu last night, he felt strong emotions resurface in him. His heartbreak was not completely closed. Even though he knew that her heart belonged to Tae Kyung and there was no hope for him to have her, Shin Woo could not stop thinking about her. He felt the need to protect her, even if it was only as a friend. _"I want to be a good Hyung for her, a friend to whom she could confide. Being his best friend is already a comfort to my_ _pain."_he thought. _"I know that Tae Kyung resents me. He will probably never totally trust me in my relation_ _to Mi Nyu. I saw his eyes when I greeted her must really loves her, I've never saw him so jealous. "_

Deciding to chase away his gloomy thoughts, he decided to go to the studios_."I should repeat the bass chords_ _for the next album. It will be released soon .."_ Arrived by taxi to the studio, he realized he was alone. _"_ _it's nice to be alone and not have to be gentle !"_

But he was not alone. Arriving at the room repitition, he saw a woman inside. It was an elegant woman, about forty years. Shin Woo was about to leave to not bother her when he heard her crying. He decided to enter and handed her a handkerchief, bowing respectfully. The woman raised her head slowly toward him_. "She is Mwo Ha Ran !"_

* * *

The home atmosphere became very tense. After the events of the morning, Mi yu went to see his brother in his room.

"Oppa?" She hesitated to enter, then rushed.

Her brother was lying on his bed, his eyes empty.

"Oppa .." he did not react_. "Hyung nim's words had terribly affect him"_

"You remember Sis, when the Mother Superior greeted us at the convent? She said that whatever may happen to us, we would be stronger if we stay together." muttered Mi Nam.

Mi Nyu smiled. She remembered well that time. They since had been remained very close to each other.

"But today everything seems different." Mi Nyu was silent for a few moments at his words.

"What do you mean? Nothing has changed." She stroked her brother's hair as before.

"Of course it has ! I feel I no longer exist for you since you and Tae Kyung are together."

Mi Nyu looked at him, speechless. Had she neglected his brother in favor of her Star ?

"Tell me what's more important than a brother?" he asked. "If I'm not here to protect you, who will? I feel so angry at the idea that he could hurt you!" he cried.

"Oppa .. did I made you suffer this much?" she uttered in a sob.

"Do not cry, I want you to be happy, but please, do not do stupid things just because you're in love" he said with a serious look.

"Promised" she smiled. "" Wi..will you talk to Tae Kyung again? I know he regrets talking to you like that. He is impulsive, and he has so much pride .. I know he appreciates you. '

Mi Nam looked her straight in the eyes: "I do not want to forgive him now. He betrayed me."

"But Oppa, nothing happened, I assure you he just asked me for a massage."

Mi Nyu noticed that these words just bothered his brother a little more. He was glaring at her. She paused and added: "I..I 'm going to see Jeremy, he is looking for Shin Woo. »

* * *

I was completely angry and appaled. The reaction of this little shit of Mi Nam made me mad. How could he arise like this in my room and humiliate me in front of Mi Nyu and Jeremy? Aiish, I felt so bad when he called me pervert! It is true that the moment with Mi Nyu was pretty close, but there was no porn in there. Nothing to cry rape. Mi Nam really abused my patience, I warned him,I made efforts to bear him, but now I do not want to talk to him was too much. He even dared to push me, ME, Hwang Tae Kyung. Tcch, I have to ignore this guy, if I get angry, I lose.

But the most hurtful were the words of Mi Nyu: "I never Said That I preferred you to him." This sentence echoed in my head and each syllable seemed to me like a stab in the heart. Does that mean she do not love me? Aissh. It is true that she never told me. She made me understand it, but I'm always the one who confesses my feelings. This is so humiliating for me. I want her to tell me, I want to hear theses words from her mouth. She seems so angry against me for having hurt her Oppa! Tcch. She did not even call me Oppa, yet she even calls Shin Woo Oppa. I feel I'm losing a lot of point .. what can I do to prevent this? I raised my eyebrows.. Nothing , I won't do nothing ! We'll see if I'm really important for this ungrateful pig rabbit . Aiish, what will I wear to the party?

* * *

At 20 p.m, the four members of Angell joined the club in a gloomy atmosphere. Tae Kyung and Mi Nam had categorically refused to sit next to one another, something that Manager Ma didn't understand. When he dared to ask what the problem was, Tae Kyung and Mi Nam glared both at him looks so mean that he shutted , terrified.

Mi Nyu was then sitting next to his brother in the back of the car. Shin Woo, who had returned home recently discovered in what chaos the group was. Jeremy had explained him the situation. "It is not our business, Jeremy. Do not create additional problems" had he answered.

"We are arrived!" Jeremy cried out of the car. "Come quickly Mi Nyu!"

"I'm coming, Jeremy" she replied ,following him closely .

« Tcch, she follows him like a dog" Tae Kyung said, irritated. He made the pout and gazed Mi Nam. He stared at him and then ignored him _."Do not get angry, or you lose"_ he remembered.

The club has been decorated for the occasion. Thousands of white balloons floated in the white and pink ribbons surrounded the room, and an enormous silver banner hung on the wall: 'Mi Nyu, welcome back home!'

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Mi Nyu exclaimed. "I feel as if I'm in paradise! »

Jeremy bursted of joy, "Yes, I wanted to combine your favorite color, white, and the place you grew up in, the convent. It is Min Nam who suggesed to me the idea."

« It was really well chosen, Oppa!" she raised her two thumbs to his brothers.

Tae Kyung decomposed to view Mi Nyu, raising his thumbs to her brother. _« This sign is mine. She do it_ _to me because I'm cool!_ "He thinks, getting indignant internally.

"Tcch, it is not so well done. Everybody can not have refined tastes," he launched at Mi Nam, before leaving calm his anger on the terrace.

"What a pain in the ass!" cried Mi Nam.

* * *

As the evening was going in full swing, Shin Woo was isolated on the terrace. He smiled while admiring the place. It was here that all began when he discovered that the so-called Mi Nam was actually a girl. If he knew at that time how things would change, it would not have waited for him to say he knew her secret. _« But it's too late now, »_ he sighed.

He glanced behind him at the club: it had glass walls, so we could see what was happening on the ground floor. He winced when he saw Yoo He Yi. The members of Angell had generated formal order not to let her enter the club. _She must have used her charm to be able to go,_ thought the young man. He Yi was holding the arm of Tae Kyung, who continually push her away, annoyed. « _She is tenacious._ _After Tae Kyung has officially broken their fake relationship, she believes she can conquer him for real just because she knows the secret of our group? She should give up . Tae Kyung will never be interrested in her. »_This one was looking for Mi Nyu , looking lost and irritated by his absence. Shin Woo noticed the presence of Go mi Nam, a little behind Tae Kyung & Yi He. He stared at them, something seemed to torment him, something he wanted to say or do but he dared not. « _Would he apologize to Tae_ _Kyung? »_ Shin Woo was surprised, knowing the character of Mi Nam. But when he heard Tae Kyung violently pushing He Yi ("fuck of !") and go in search of Mi Nyu, he realized that Go Mi Nam was watching He Yi tenderly. _"Oh no,"_ Shin Woo sighed, turning on the terrace watching the sky, _"I feel that_ _this will bring us a lot of problem . »_

Suddenly, he heard someone approaching him. : it was Mi Nyu. Shin Woo struggled to keep his senses. She was wearing a black short and slinky dress with red heels. Her hair shone as much as her adorable smile. "_Tae Kyung, you're really a fool. How can you leave her alone like that? She is really beautiful."_

"Shin Woo Oppa" she said, leaning next to him on the balustrade. "You also like watching the stars?

"Yes, it is really beautiful. Watching them makes me forget my worries"

Mi Nyu remained silent. Was he still in love with her? She knew she had hurt him by choising Tae Kyung. Shin Woo seemed to understand his discomfort and changed the conversation.

"And Africa, how was it?"

"Brilliant! Bring warmth and hope to poor & lonely children, this is what how I want to spend my life."

Shin Woo looked at her .She smiled so innocently .

"This is a beautiful vocation. Have You missed me in Africa?" he teased.

"Oppa!" she cried. She was silent. What could she say? "Oppa .. Hmm .. How are you .. since the last time? She asked awkwardly.

_"I did not expect her to care about that"_ he thought. "Well .. I'm fine. Time passed and I know the truth .You will never love me . »

A heavy silence hung in the air for a few minutes"_Have I been too hard on her?"_ Shin Woo became alarmed, fearing she might cry. "But I hope you still accept me as your Hyung who watches over you," he calmy added.

"Of course, Oppa," she said in a small voice. "That will never change."

They looked at each other a few seconds. Mi Nyu realized that his calm smiling eyes still hiding tears of despair. She had really hurt him. This thought was unbearable for her .

"I think it's time to go home," said Shin Woo. "I hear Manager Ma 's calling us . »

He was about to go to the ground floor when Mi Nyu grabbed his arm.

"Shin Woo" she said,looking at the ground. "I'm really sorry for having hurting you," He passed his hand through her hair as usual and replied with a smile:

"Do not worry. This story is almost forgotten. And a new is going to happen. »

* * *

Back at home, Mi Nyu felt happy to have talk to Shin Woo. Her complicity with him missed her a lot, and she rejoiced in the idea that nothing would change .But something intrigued her. Why had he said that a new history will start? _«Has he met a girl? » _Mi Nyu wondered, rejoicing at the her brother, she helped Jeremy , completely drunk, to go to bed.

"He was so happy to make this party in your honor, he drank almost the entire stock of the club" said Mi Nam, half impressed, half pained. '

"Let 's him sleep" Mi Nyu said.

She saw Tae Kyung go to his room ,looking furious, without even give a glance to the twins .Mi Nyu felt so sad. He had not spoken to her since the incident this morning. She thought of the words she had pronounced: 'I never said I'd prefer you to him.' _"These words are really hard. Hyung nim must really resent me" _she regretted.

"Sis" Mi Nam intervened, startling her sister. 'You should go to sleep "

"Yes, I will. Goodnight, Mi Nam."

She left Jeremy's room, heading towards Tae Kyung's. She hesitated at the door. Tae Kyung has been detestable today with his brother. _« He barely spoke to me day today. I feel so embarrassed to sleep with him while we are obviously in cold "_

She was fired from her thoughts by Tae Kyung himself. This one was going to get a bottled of water. He stood motionless and impassive when he saw her.

"Tae Kyung" she began, hiding the tears in her voice. "I think I should sleep with Mi Nam tonight. He needs me and like it, you can sleep and relax your back. »

"Well, Go Mi Nyu" he answered ,completely irrelevant. Without a glance, he walked towards the kitchen.

Mi Nyu felt her eyes misting. She pressed her hand against her nose. _« Handle it . »_


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the 3rd chapter. Thank you for following my story and comment, it makes me really happy and makes me want to continue :D . Ejoy it and see you at chapter 4 !

* * *

The next day, Tae Kyung, Mi Nyu, Jeremy, Shin Woo, & Mi Nam were having breakfast together in the kitchen in a strange silence. Jeremy seemed completely lost, yet struck by drunk the night before. He did not almost touched his breakfast, which was very unusual for him. He had a sudden nausea relan and ran to the bathroom under Tae Kyung's glare. This one seemed more sullen than usual. He spoke to anyone, merely grunting and drinking water, occasionally throwing rapid glances at Mi Nyu.

"Poor Jeremy" sighed Shin Woo, compassionate. "I'm going to make tea to help him sober you want some too, Mi Nyu ? »

This one looked up from his bowl of cereal and replied with a smile: "Of course, I love your tea, you really do it well, Shin Woo Oppa! "

Shin Woo smiled. Tae Kyung stiffened in his chair. He seemed to provide a lot of effort to control his rage, that Shin Woo did not stop to notice.

"Tcch" spat Tae Kyung ,threwing at Mi Nyu his most hauty look. "Knowing make tea, what an incredible talent."

Mi Nyu bowed her head at the sight of Tae Kyung's despising look.

« At least he , he has a talent." Mi Nam launched this remark coldy at Tae Kyung, almost challenging him. TaeKyung was about to reply when the Manager Ma came into the house.

"Hi kids! How are you, after the party last night?"he made them a wink and started to dance. "It was top top top tooooop .."

"Manager Ma," Tae Kyung said impatiently, "stop messing around and tell us what it's planned for us today »

"Aigo, you are so young and so serious! Hmm, today we have to finish the shoot of last week for the album cover. Tae Kyung, as your photos are already done, you have your day off. But where is Jeremy?"he asked, looking for the blond.

"Throwing up, probably" replied Mi Nam

"He was really in a pitiful state, yesterday," explained Shin Woo. « I do not think he can finish his pictures today. "

"Well," sighed Manager Ma. He will stay here with Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu. Mi Nam and Shin Woo, we're leaving in 30 minutes. "

When they rose up, Mi Nyu noticed that she was still in her sleepclothe. Yet she had taken a shower, but had re-putted her pajamas. She got up and went in her brother's room to get dressed. She searched for several long minutes her suitcase, wondering if Mi Nam had hidden it. She suddenly remembered that her affairs were left in Tae kyung's bedroom. She knocked to his room, but it was empty. She went quickly to take her suitcase when she heard the door close behind her.

"What are you doing?" Said a deep voice behind her.

Mi Nyu turned so sharply that she fell on her suitcase. Tae Kyung smiled briefly before looking irritated. "Go Mi Nyu, you're as silly as ever. What're you doing in my room? I thought you were permanently installed in your brother's room now. '

His voice reflected his bitterness and jealousy. Mi Nyu rose up and looked down, not daring to look at him.

"Ha, Hyung nim .. I'm sorry but my suitcase had remained here, and I need to get dressed .."

"You take your suitcase, you really want to get settled in Mi Nam's room ? »he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not know yet." she replied, embarrassed. She did not know how to break the ice since their argument the day before. She felt guilty and helpless.

After a long silence, Tae Kyung asked:

"Why did you sleep into Mi nam 's room yesterday?"

Mi Nyu remained paralyzed on this question. She could not tell him that it was because she was angry against him and because his brother felt sidelined.

"Hmm .. I thought it was the best solution because of what happened yesterday .." she blushed harder, looking at her feet. "And I do not want your back suffering because of me," she added.

"My back?" Tae Kyung made the pout. "_Why did I invented this back pain, now it turns against me,_ _Aissh. » "_ I slept beautifully yesterday "he lied. " But still, you can not stay in the room with your brother forever. "

"Hu,Why, Hyung nim?"

"Because, » he replied annoyed, « he is a man and you can not sleep with a man other than your boyfriend." Tae Kyung tried to look as serious as possible_. "What is this crappy argument?"_ He wondered to himself.

Mi Nyu seemed convinced by these words.

"Ha, I understand .. so I sleep here tonight, .."

Tae Kyung smiled internally. "That's it. You can get changed in the bathroom, as you squat back to my room."he ended , trying to look annoyed.

Mi Nyu nodded. "Yes, Hyung nim, I will not be long!" When she stepped into the bathroom, Tae Kyung looked up to heaven, smiling. _« A pig rabbit is so naive and innoncent », _he thought with a smile.

Few minutes later ,Mi Nyu came out of the bathroom under stunned gaze of Tae kyung. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white top. She had put small black heels.

"..You ..you look great.." he managed to say,breathlessly.

"Thank you, » she replied with a smile_." Since when her body has been developped like that? _Tae Kyung wondered in swallowing. _« I do not remember that she had so much chest ... Aissh, what am I_ _thinking? "_

"Hyung nim 'muttered Mi Nyu getting closer to him. She was now only a few inches away.

_"What will she do? She looks so serious .. Is she finally decided to be enterprising in our relationship? .. will she kiss me ?"_ Tae Kyung wondered ,struggling to keep his impulses.

"Hyung nim, let's say goodbye to Shin Woo & Oppa" she ended, smiling.

Tae Kyung was speechless_. "What, that's all she wanted to tell me?"_ he thought, miffed .He made the poup and replied dryly :

"Let's go. They go for so long, we should not miss it!"

* * *

I can not believe what I'm doing now. It is still the fault of this Pig rabbit, Aish. Sometimes I feel like she does everything to lead me to the bottom. Me, Hwang Tae Kyung, the leader of Angell, the number 1 of all classifications of Korea, popularity, beauty, cool atitude (so modest), I found myself walking Jolie, this dirty and noisy animal that loves Jeremy. Jeremy had had the sudden urge to walk Jolie with Mi Nyu. This one had of course accepted, anyway she is always agree with all we say. Two people as naive and innocent left to themselves even in a park would have caused serious problems they would probably lost themselves. Seeing these two people so ignorant and futile, I kindly decided to accompany them to look after them. I can be so attentive, sometimes.

I walked down a few meters from Jeremy and Mi Nyu. Those two were laughing remembering memories.

"Mi Nyu, you remember when we ate these spicy dishes? We managed to achieve the highest level of chili!" Laughed Jeremy.

"Oh yes, » Mi Nyu replied with the same enthusiasm." We cry a lot to get to it! "Both departed more in their stories.

I made the pout. Mi Nyu and Jeremy get along very well and they have pretty much the same temper. I could not help but recall that it also was a time when Jeremy had loved Mi Nyu. Even though I know that Jeremy respects & admires myself too much to dare hope for something between her and him , I saw the way he looked at Mi Nyu earlier. He was probably still attracted by her. The worst was Shin he was about to go to the studio, he had stared her from head to toe. Mi Nyu had become a very attractive woman and I could not bear the idea that other boys can watch her . She did not made things easy. She dressed quite shortly because the heat was starting to rise, but still clothes which molded her curves .How not to find her attractive in these conditions? I should tell her to stop dressing like that, but I need to find a good argument, otherwise she'll think I'm jealous, that I'm absolutely not.

Jolie slipped suddenly Jeremy's eyes. This one sprang to its research, running in all directions, panicked.

"Jolie ! Joliiiiiie" he yelled.

Mi Nyu decided to help Jeremy, "Jeremy, look there, I'll search in the other side!" she said, turning to the left. I decided to catch her up.

"Tch, this is the accident I expected" I started looking up to heaven.

"Hyung nim!" she said, surprised to see me next to her. "Do not laugh and help me to find Jolie ! »

"Do you dare give me an order, Mi Nyu?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. Mi Nyu bowed her head, about to apologize when two young men appeared next to us.

"Woooah .." said one of them at the second. They must be twenty years. "Look, Yoo Jan, what a beautiful woman. Such a beautiful face, a beautiful body .. I wonder if this man is her boyfriend?"

I felt the anger boiling in me. Mi Nyu was redder than ever. What, is she flattered by the compliment of that draw?

"Yes, it is true she is beautiful," answered Yoo Jan."I do not think he is her boyfriend ,look how he treats her . Which kind of boy would dare speak to her like that and could resist her? If I had a girlfriend like her, I would cherish her and would take care of her .This guy must be gay to treat her so hardly ».

"Do you think I can chat her up, then? » asked the first softlier. Mi Nyu fortunately did not seem to have heard the last sentence. Becoming mad because of these two assholes, I grabbed abruptly Mi Nyu 's waists and gave her the most passionate kiss I've ever done.

After breaking the kiss and being myself detached from Mi Nyu, I glanced a destructive look at the two bastards. They were frozen, watching the scene that had just happened before their eyes.

"You, motherfuckers" I whispered cruelly between my teeth, grabbing by the neck the one called Yoo Jan ."Dare even look at her .."

"Yes, we're sorry!" che cried, gasping for air. "We will not ever come here anymore!"

I released him as a shit, eyeing him up and down . « Get lost ! " I shouted.

The two men nodded and ran off.

I was crazy. I tried to calm myself down but I could not come to my senses. How did these assholes dare to speak about Mi Nyu like that, how could they doubt we were a couple, and who do they think they are to say to me that I treated Mi Nyu hardly ?

I suddently looked at Mi Nyu. This one seemed extremely shocked, her eyes and mouth were wide open. I approached her and I felt really bad. What was she thinking at that moment?

"Mi Nyu .." I began in a soft voice. She did not react. "Mi Nyu look at you okay?" I took her chin in my hands to force her to look me in the eyes

"Hyung nim ..". Her eyes began to mist of tears. I stroked her hair to comfort her. "What 's happened? » She asked, beginning to cry." Why do these men have said such things? "

"Aissh , don't listen to them. They are fucking bastards ," it was the only thing I was able to tell her at that moment. I know this was really pathetic, but I can't control anything when she cries. I took her in my arms, leaving her gradually recover from her emotions.

Jeremy then appeared, keeping Jolie on a lead.

"Mi Nyu, I 've found Jo .." he began, looking glad, before stopping net noting that Mi Nyu was crying in Tae Kyung's arm.

"What happened?" He became ,alarmed. He approached Mi Nyu, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"She is very tired ,this last few days have been very stressful for her," answered Tae Kyung. "Let's go home now."

* * *

Shin Woo and Mi Nam had returned to their changing rooms to change after their photography session. Shin Woo who was the most calm and mature members of Angell, was also the only one who could control Mi Nam. This one always bickered with Jeremy for trivial matters, and always challenged Tae Kyung 's authority. Moreover he did not like his relationship with his sister, and even less since the events of yesterday. But with Shin Woo,Mi Nam seemed appeased. He was relaxed, calm and spoke without shame. Shin Woo was even the only one Mi Nam called Hyung.

Shin Woo appreciated Mi Nam. Even if he was sometimes very annoying and immature, he could not help thinking that he was the brother of Mi Nyu and therefore he could not be so bad and selfish. Shin Woo did not understand why Mi Nam was so respectful to him and so terrible toward Jeremy & Tae Kyung. "I guess he must worship how I can manage my emotions," thought Shin Woo, remembering the previous evening where Mi Nam had seemed interrested in Yoo He Yi.

"Mi Nam" he accosted. "You have really done good pictures. You are very photogenic."

"Really Hyung?" he said, visibly pleased. "Thank you, I've done my best. My sister has really managed playing my character here, so I must well take over.

Shin Woo smiled. "How was the evening for you yesterday?"

"Well .." said Mi Nam, vaguely "There were lots of interesting people."

"A lot of interesting people? You mean a certain girl, right?" He teased him.

"Hyung!" quickly replied Mi Nam "What are you talking about?"

"It's okay, I saw how you looked at her" Shin Woo put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Yoo He Yi, huh?" He saw Mi Nam blush. "I do not know how you could get there, but yeah, I guess she has not only bad sides .." he finished with a grin.

"Bad sides? But she is so beautiful, so nice! « _'He really don't know her"_ thought Shin Woo, scared. _"But_ _I can not say to him that she is a plague, he seems really infatuated with her. »_

"Well, if you find her so interesting, you should go talk to her, you're a big boy" He felt weird saying that. He has the impression to push Mi Nam into the arms of a bitch, but what to do to make him understand that she is not the girl she looks like ? _"When he will talk to her, he'll realizes the kind of girl she really is" _thought Shin Woo. _"After meeting_ _her he won't certainly admire her like that."_

"Hyung, you know I'm not shy with girls, but with her I really have no chance." he sighed. "I saw how she stucked Tae Kyung yesterday. After having been rejected as less than nothing and humiliated in the whole world when Tae Kyung has publicly said that their relationship was only arragement, she still continues to cling to him. She must be really in love with him. Ah, fucking Tae Kyung, why should a pretentious like him have everything he wants? » He finished angrily.

"Even if she is tenacious, Tae Kyung will never look at her. She brought us too much trouble before & Tae Kyung will nerver forgive her." Shin Woo said. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"But why do not you go ask Tae kyung some advice? After all, he knows her well now, he might help you to conquest her. »

Mi Nam looked puzzled. 'Hyung, you really think that Tae Kyung would agree to help me? And especially if it is about Yoo He Yi? AND who said I wanted to talk to him? "He finished, raising his voice.

"It is true that it is quite impropable he accepted, but nothing ventured, nothing gained. I know you two are in cold, but if you really want to seduce Yi He, you know what you have to do. "

Mi Nam blushed before leaving the lodge. Shin Woo heard him mumbling something like "why this asshole antisocial is always in my way?", which makes him smile.

_"It would be a miracle if Tae Kyung accepted »,_ Shin Woo thought desperately._" Finally, if it allowed them to get closer, it would be nice. "_

* * *

Back at home in the evening , Shin Woo and Mi Nam found Jeremy in the kitchen. He was drinking a bowl of milk, particularly quiet. Intrigued by this unusual behaviour, Mi Nam questioned him:

"Hey, Jeremy. Why are you quietly drinking milk like that? You should be playing with Jolie, or binging, instead of drinking a small bowl!"

Jeremy looked towards the two boys: "Hyung," he confessed to Shin Woo. "It happened something with Mi Nyu."

Shin Woo's heart stopped. Mi Nam began to get angry:

"What? What happened yet?"

"I do not really know. Mi Nyu Tae Kyung and I were walking Jolie when she escaped. I left looking for her and when I returned , Mi Nyu was crying in the arms of Tae Kyung."

Shin Woo felt Mi Nam tense. _"If I do not say something, we go straight to the civil war,"_ he thought in panic.

"I'm sure Tae kyung has nothing to do with that. Mi Nyu's nerve were made hardships since her arrival She has surely cracked." He turned to Mi Nam, who tried to speak: "Mi Nam, do not forget that they are a couple. Spread confidence and leave them adjust their business. "Shin Woo approached him and whispered:" And do not forget for He Yi. »

Mi Nam blushed and without a word went in his room, seeming to control for not explode.

"Hyung" Jeremy asked, amazed. "What did you tell Mi Nam so it does not go kill Tae Kyung?"

"Oh, this is a story between us," he smiled.

Back in his room, Mi Nam was surprised not to find his looked for her throughout the house before conclude that she was in Tae Kyung's room. "That one .." he murmured between his teeth. "Calm down. Do not forget that he could help you to seduce He Yi. It is so humiliating to have to seek advice from HIM .."

He was about to knock on the door when he saw that it was half-opened. He watched the scene discreetly thinking that every brother had to meddle in the love story of her sister.

"Hyung nim! Are you angry? You have not said a word since we came back." Mi Nam could just see Mi Nyu, near the desk. _« She doesn't cry, it should not be so serious. »_ thought Mi Nam, heard footsteps and saw Tae Kyung's figure in front of his sister.

"Mi Nyu, what am I to you?"

Mi Nam started. Tae Kyung's voice was unusually soft , it was almost scary. His figure approached of her sister and now stood only a few inches.

"You .. you are .. my boyfriend .." Mi Nyu stammered hesitantly.

"You do not seem sure !" He replied curtly.

"No !" She raised her thumbs. "Hyung nim, you're my boyfriend ! I'm sure ! !"

"Why do not you show it then?" he said in an annoyed voice.

_"WHAT? Tae Kyung , the King of antisocial, the suprem narcissic, demand of affection? And he wants Mi Nyu to be affectionate with him in public ?"_ Mi Nam froze, stunned.

"Hmm .." Mi Nyu looked down, blushing. "I thought you did not like it."

"Tchh, what an excuse" Mi Nam saw Tae Kyung make his horrible grimace of the lips. "Well let's say that as a celebrity, it would ruin my image if we stay too close too each other, but do not stay away from me !"he cried, raising his forefinger to her "If you stay too far from me people could mistake themselves as this afternoon. "

"Yes, what should I do, Hyung nim?"

"Well, for start, do not stay with another boy. If we go out in the street, still beside me. Do not talk to another boy, not even a hello will be tolerated!" He finished wiht a threatening look. "You know, we do it for the press and fans. I don't want that people may think that I do not have a complete control over you. A star of my quality must control everything."

_"A full control over you? What a fucking arrogance ! Why does he say all those crappy arguments about the fans and doesn't he say he just would be more intimate with her? ' _Mi Nam wondered desperately.

"Okay Hyung nim! I'll do whatever you tell me and I'll only stay with you, Jeremy, Shin Woo or Oppa " Mi Nyu said smiling.

"What?" Tae Kyung twitched. "You do not heard what I just said? You should only speak with me. Mi Nam does not matter, it's your brother." he finished with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"But Shin Woo and Jeremy are my friends, I like spending my time with them. And I live here, you can not forbid me to talk to them."

_"It's me or he looked disgusted pronouncing my name?" _Mi Nam thought through gritted teeth.

Tae Kyung grunted "OK for Shin Woo and Jeremy. But not for other boys, because the press might say you're fickle."

"Fickle?" Exclaimed Mi Nyu, round eyes. "But I'm not!"

"You'd better" threatened Tae Kyung, pressing each syllable.

Mi Nam was going to take this awkward silence to knock at the door and enter, but Tae Kyung was faster than him and spoke:

"Hmm .. You must be tired, you lived harsh moments today," he gently stroked her cheek and hugged her softly.

""Hyung nim, do you think it 's true , what these two guys have said earlier? .. That we don't look like a couple?"

Tae Kyung was silent a moment and then replied: "Forget these assholes. How can they think I'm gay? Do I look like a gay?" Tae kyung worried.

Mi Nam refrained from laughing. Seeing Tae Kyung who thinks controlling his image on the fingertips be taken for a homosexual must have been extremely funny_. "I would have given anything to see that,"_ chuckled quietly Mi Nam.

Mi Nyu tried to reassure Tae Kyung who was left in large paranoid delusions.

"Hyung nim, you're beautiful! Boys also probably find you beautiful!"

Tae Kyung broke his grip and looked puzzled: "What?" He seemed lost for a moment. "Whatever but why you still call me Hyung nim?" He continued, seriously. "People should find it odd that you call me like that, you're dressed like a girl now."

"Oh, yes, it's true .." she replied, blushing. "How should I call you then? Oppa?" She blushed harder.

"No, that's for your brother and Shin Woo" he made the pout. "When I was little, my friends called me Kyung. I think it sounds good. I want you to call me like that, when we are just you and me . »

He gave her an angelic smile that made him look like a baby. Mi Nyu was paralyzed before bringing her hand to her nose.

_"What is this?"_ Wondered Mi Nam. _"Tae Kyung, you're very clever. You could really help me with He Yi. But you will never accept if I did not apologize and if I do not leave you quiet with Mi Nyu. Aissh, it bothers me to see you like that with my sister .. But she is happy with you, then should I give you my blessing? I 'll sleep on it, I need to think about it.. »" _

While Mi Nam was going to his room, Tae Kyung grabbed Mi Nyu's hand and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Shin Woo looked at his clock. _"3:45"_ ,he sighed, exhausted. Lying on his bed, he could not sleep. The nights get warmer as June came. But Shin Woo knew very well that his insomnia had nothing to do with heat. He could not stop thinking about her encounter with Mwo Ha Ran the previous day.

_**Flashback**_

_"She is Mwo Ha Ran ! »_

Mwo ha Ran looked up and accepted the handkerchief Shin Woo was giving to her. Embarrassed by the situation, she dried her tears quickly before turning her head. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm Kang Shin Woo, the bassist of Angell. I came here to repeat, I did not know that the room was taken. I'm sorry to disturb you, Mrs. »

"Did you say Angell?" Mwo Ha Ran resumed staring at Shin Woo. "It's true, this is where Tae Kyung works .."

"Do you know Tae Kyung, Madame? I do not remember he ever spoke to me about you."

Mwo Ha Ran's face seemed to darken at these words "No, of course he never did .. I know him just because of what the press says" she finished softly. Shin Woo noticed that she seemed really pained when he spoke of Tae Kyung.

"Are you okay? I mean .. without being disrespectful."

Mwo Ha Ran smiled. "You are so serious and well-mannered. It is so rare these days. Do not worry for me, I'm better already." She returned his handkerchief and Shin Woo felt his heart beat faster when her hand touched his. "Well, goodbye, Mr Kang Shin Woo. We may have the opportunity to see us again" she told him before leaving the studio.

_**End of flashback**_

Shin Woo was not a fool. He knew locate people who lie, he knew feel discomfort and pretexts. He knew that this lady had not said anything about Tae Kyung. What was he for her_? "Why does it intrigue me like that? These is not my business,"_ thought he, trying to chase the meeting of his mind_. "She looks so hurt, she upset me. I want to know what happened to her her hands were trembling so much.. Why do I have wavered in contact? " _He closed his eyes_. "Should I ask Tae kyung who she is for him? He surely won't tell me. If I met her again, I'll have to ask her."_

Shin Woo felt fatigue catch him up. For the first time, it was not Mi Nyu who occupied his thoughts before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I'm sorry not to have published before, but I am very busy with my studies and I recently discovered the drama "City Hunter" of which I fell completely in love * - * . I do not know when I will publish chapter 5, so take the time to read Chapter 4 ^^ . I hope you will like it !

* * *

I feel that I am going to regret it. I thought the whole night about the situation. I was aware that ask Tae Kyung to help me will involve for me big sacrifices.I had to accept their relationship and ignore any events that may happen. I would close my eyes and pretend not to see. It really annoys me but this is my only chance to seduce He Yi. After all, I can still convince my sister to tell me what happens with "Kyung". What a ridiculous nickname, if people knew that it would ruin his image. Damn this is so bad I should be nice to him, I would have love to tease him with that name. I could have even blackmail him.

This morning I woke up early. I had planned to talk to Tae Kyung when Mi Nyu will be out of the room. She came in the kitchen around 8:0 a.m.

"Hello Oppa!"

"Hi, Sis. Tell me, Tae Kyung is still sleeping?"

"Tae Kyung? He never wakes up before 10am. Why, you wanna talk to him?" She asked me, puzzled.

"Um .. yeah. I have some things to speak about with him."

"I do not know if it is a good idea. He looked a little irritated last night."

"It will not change from usual, I won't feel homesick".

Tch, Tae kyung, irritated? He is irritated at the slightest speck of dust.

I looked at my watch :10 :15a.m. I heard the , more than a few minutes. Be calm and gentle, Mi Nam. Damn, it's still humiliating. When the water stopped a few minutes later, I taked a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"What?" Tae Kyung literally barked inside.

How welcoming. I came into the room trying to look as serious as possible.

"Hwang Tae Kyung, I think we need to talk."

He gave me a scornful look,."Why, you wanna tell me I am a sexual degenerate? I have no patience to listen your bullshit today, get lost. »

I sighed a big blow not to get angry, and preparing me to say this sentence so ashamed for me . "No, I came to apologize. I acted like an idiot, I'm sorry."

Tae Kyung gave me a wicked smile. "You think you just have to tell me that and I'll forgive you? Forget it."

"I want to make a pact with you."

"No way. I will not stoop to your level, I do not deserve such a punishment. Now go out of here, you really start to annoy me."

I longed to send him a scathing remark in the head, but I restrained myself.

"I'll give you my blessing for Mi Nyu, you can live your story as you please, I will not meddle over your business."

Tae Kyung looked at me, puzzled: "You really think we need your blessing? Tcch, we aren't in the 19th century anymore. What do you demand in return to this superhuman effort for you?"

Here we are. I coughed, uncomfortable and said almost in a whisper: "I want you to help me to conquer Yoo He Yi."

Tae Kyung stopped , paralyzed. I spoke so low, I do not know if he understood the sentence, however, he seemed to have heard the name of Yoo He Yi and understood what was happening.

"W.. What?" He bellowed in shock. "You are joking , aren't you? You Wanna dating.. Yoo He Yi?

"Yes," I answered quickly, turning away as I blushed.

Tae kyung approached me, laughing with a forced laugh. "And you want me to help you to seduce her?You are completly nuts. I won't speak to this Devil Fairy unless I'm under the torture. »

"Devil fairy ?" I lost my controll. « How can you say that when you're the one who have humiliated and hurt her ? '

"Do you know what happened? Were you there? Have you had to endure her blackmail to protect Mi Nyu?" His face was distorted with anger. Protect Mi Nyu? But what had really happened?

"What are you talking about? Nobody told me anything .."

"Yoo He Yi discovered that Mi Nyu was a girl and forced me date her to not reveal her secret.I don't want to think about now. Get out, or I will really make something I will regret ."

I guessed he was so angry against me he wanted to hit me.

"..I'm sorry. I didn't know." I bowed and repeated, "I'm really sorry" before leaving his room.

* * *

Tae Kyung looked Mi Nam go out of his room, furious_. "What they all have to piss me off today?"_ He asked himself, dropping into his chair. He jumped when he felt something soft under his buttocks. "What the .." he got up and saw the pigrabbit plush he had made for Mi Nyu 6 months ago. "You .." he said, taking her by the ear. "Do not interfere. This is also your fault that I'm so angry. You push me to the end"

He fell on the bed with a sigh. He put the teddy on his chest and began to talk to it (slightly psycho?)

"You're so naive and shy, it always spoils everything".

Tae kyung thought about last night.

In the evening, Mi nyu had suggested watching a Kyung had accepted provided they both look it in his room: "What's the point of going to look a movie in the lounge while if I have a big TV in my room? " he had said to justify the fact that he wanted to stay quietly with her. But in the big despair of Tae kyung who thought he could take advantage of this moment to get closer to her girlfriend, Mi Nyu had chosen to watch Titanic_. « Aissh , why does she have to chose the silliest movie of the earth ? I can't stand romantic film" _he had thought , desperate_. "But Mi nyu is so sensitive that she will burst into tears when the boat will sink. I just have to wait two hours that damn boat sinks to take action". _Amachiavellian smile appeared on his face. However, Mi nyu seemed captivated by Jack Dawson and was almost drooling when he appeared on the screen. Irritated at having been upstaged by a vagabond, he put his arm around her shoulders, convinced that she would not remain would not remain indifferent. Mi Nyu does not react to an inch ,her eyes remaining glued to the screen. _"What is that? She does'nt care?"_ Tae kyung became insanely jealous.

"Yah Mi Nyu! Looks like the movieis passionning you."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, this film is beautiful. Jack and Rose are so beautiful .. »

"Jack and Rose, huh? Tcch, what an excuse. Seems like you love blonde guys , right? Jeremy is down there, you can go to see him and drool over him."

"Hyung nim!" she exclaimed, embarrassed. "You know that is not true .." she blushed deeply and turned her head to avoid Tae Kyung's accusatory glance.

« I told you not to call me Hyung nim"he sighed annoyed. « What do you mean by you know its not true?"

A silence settled.

"Look at me Mi Nyu." The latter turned her head. Tae Kyung approached her and repeated in a softer voice: "What do you mean by 'you know it is not true?' »

Mi Nyu answered , smiling : "You know I have no particular preference for the physical appearance , Kyung ! »

Tae Kyung froze. He did not expect such a response. He thought that if he handing her a stick, she would take the opportunity to confess her feelings once and for all. « _She's doing it on purpose or what? Tcch , but what I expected? Oh yes, a pig rabbit is ignorant and naive."_he made the pout and exclaimed as not to lose face: "You should control. You were drooling earlier as you saw Jack."

"Really?" Mi Nyu panicked, embarrassed. "It is because of that pizzawe eat at dinner ! .. It was very salty ."

Tae Kyung raised his eyebrows. "Do not bother. I'll let you marvel at him before he died. I go sleeping."

"What ? He dies?" Mi Nyu exclaimed near the syncop. "How is this possible?" she whined.

_" I dream, I was replaced by this sdf "_ he noticed , upset. "You've never seen the movie or what? Of Course he dies. Ungrateful selfish pig rabbit, cry silently. You will disturb my sleep." He violently turned on his side of the bed. He waited a moment that Mi Nyu answer him something, but she did not. Exceeded, Tae Kyung tried to sleep.

"Why do you always do that? When I make a step towards you , you move back. Arev you're afraid of me?" He questioned the pig plush rabbit, raising an eyebrow. "Tcch, your mind is still crooked. I'm not that kind of man. Otherwise I would have tried something," he blushed at the thought. Or are you walking away from me because I am not your Star anymore? » Tae kyung felt his heart banging painfully. "It is impossible. She looks happy when I take her in my arms. And she would not sleep with me if I was just a friend. Aissh, but why she did not say what she feels instead of letting this ambiguous? She really wants to lead me to the bottom. "Tae Kyung suddenly stopped. "I have to think to it calmly. I have to push Mi Nyu to her limits until she admits. That's it .. I just have to put my plan in place. Pig rabbit, be ready , I'm not going to drop the case so easily. "

* * *

**"**Mi Nam! Stay concentrate ,bloody hell ! This is the third time that you sing this passage !"

The band was rehearsing new songs from their upcoming album. Yoo He Yi, who happened to be at the studios, had been invited by the President Ahn to join them for rehearsals. He was not aware of Yoo He Yi 's blackmail about her relation ship with Tae Kyung he had just learned when Tae Kyung broke that their story was a marketing strategy. Always next to the plate and not clear-sighted, he thought Yoo He Yi was very friend with the members of Angell and her presence would motivate them to work. But neither Jeremy nor Shin Woo had told her hello. As for Tae Kyung, he had not even sent her a glance, what annoyed Yoo He then jumped in his arms passionately before being violently rejected by Tae Kyung . Mi Nam seemed the only to be overwhelmed by her presence. He bowed when she entered the room, although she does not have addressed a glance at him. When she rushed into Tae Kyung's arms, Mi Nam's face closed and he tried to ignore her presence, but obviously he did not succeed. He tried his best but he could not match his voice with Tae Kyung's. Tae kyung glanced at him a murderous look. _"Tchh, What an idiot, he can not even control these feelings :he is so upset that he can't even sing in tune. Between him and his sister, this family is driving me crazy. » _

"I'm sorry President Ahn . I'm not in great shape today." Mi Nam replied a little ashamed.

"Well , do your best. We have a concert next week. Involve you a little more, please. »

A small chuckle sounded. " Everybody has no your talent, Tae Kyung Oppa " she smirked ,despising Mi Nam . This one did not dare meet her eyes and folded on hisself, embarrassed. Shin Woo, sensing his discomfort came to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mi Nam is a little tired. Why not take a break?"

"Oppa has a beautiful health ! He is never tired, his skin is always perfect and he has a muscular body!" she exclaimed, clinging to Tae Kyung's arm

"Aissh! Shut up and go away!" he yelled by pushing her with disgust. "You, come with me" he took Mi Nam by the arm and dragged him violently out of the studio.

"What are you doing? Are you stupid or what?" he yelled at him in releasing him so violently that Mi Nam nearly fell.

"What are you talking about? I do nothing special!" defended the later, cut to the quick

"Damn do you see how you're behaving? You are listening all her criticisms and you do not even have the courage to must be really desperate!"

"Desperate for what?" Mi Nam angry. "Trying to conquer a woman who loves you, it is a hopeless attempt, that's what you mean? You believe so much that you are better than I? "

"Can't you see she takes pleasure in humiliating you because she knows you love her? Did not you understand that she is only interested in people who repel her?"

A silence settled between the two men.

"Are you worry for me?" Stammered Mi Nam for fear to incur the wrath of Tae Kyung

"What? Of Course not!" he replied without missing a beat. "I do not care about your love affairs, but I see that you are unable to control your feelings! I can't accept you can't sing in tune just because you love her."

"Do not say it so loud, she could hear!" worried Mi Nam

"Tch, you think she does not have realized? The only person who does not know must be President Ahn, he lives next to his shoes. Mi Nyu surely doesn't know too , because she really takes time to understand. "he finished grumbling, making the pout. "So forget the Devil fairy and focus on repetition, You know that if you're bad, I can always replaceyou by your sister. Then beware .. »

"I'd love to see it. You would be embarrassed if you have to sing your love songs with Mi Nyu. »

Tae Kyung faded ".You .. you really want us to fight? This is your goal, since Mi Nyu's back?"

"Of course not!" Replied Mi Nam « But she is my sister, it is normal that I do not want her to suffer right? »

"You think I could make her suffer? Hell can not you see that I love her and that I could do anything for her?" Tae Kyung yelled _."Aissh I ruined my image"_ he thought making the pout.

"Tae Kyung. This morning .. I saw how Mi Nyu was precious for you. You agreed to pretend to date with Yoo He Yi to protect my sister. I think I had a bad picture of you."

"Finally, you realize it!" Tae Kyung sighed. "Of course I am a respectable boy, I am Hwang Tae Kyung, who could doubt it?"

"But I know your vain person's reputation is etablished.." Mi Nam murmured.

"What? What reputation?" Tae Kyung asked with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever. Stop thinking at this devil and focuses you on the album. »

"Tae Kyung .. I can not do it. When she is there, I feel paralyzed. You are the only one who can help me to control myself" ended the boy, a little shamefaced.

"There you go again with that?" Raged Tae Kyung. "Listen, being with her is worse than death, her simple presence is already so boring, then it is out of the question that I spend more timewith her, and with you too, two calamities for the price of one."

"Please" .Mi Nam had spoken in a tone so serious that astonished Tae Kyung. "If you help me, I could focus at 100% on the group. Help me."

"Are you sure that being with her will help you sing better?" Tae Kyung asked, hoping he 'll say no so he does not have to deal with Yoo He Yi. Mi Nam nodded . After a long time when Tae Kyung seemed to lead a real fight against himself, he said, his voice full of disgust: "Okay. I'll do what I can for you. But if I notice no improvement in your singing, I swear you that I make you replace by your sister. »

But if I notice no improvement in your singing(song), I swear you that I make you replace by your sister.

"Thank you Hyung!" exclaimed Mi Nam, jumping into Tae Kyung's arms.

"YAAA!" Tae Kyung exclaimed. "Do not do it ! And do not call me Hyung, you opportunist!"

"Sorry." Mi Nam loosened his grip, and then with a smile bowed at Tae Kyung. "I'm going back rehearse. I feel better already!"

When he went cheerfully to the studio, Tae Kyung stopped him.

"Mi Nam? Remember the other part of our deal. You must leave us live quietly, Mi Nyu and I, whatever happen."

Mi Nam tensed for a moment, then relaxed. After all, he saw that Tae Kyung was trustworthy.

"Okay, Kyung! " he mocked by sending a wink to Tae Kyung who began to run after him**.**

* * *

Here we are. My evil plan is in place,I just have to apply it. Oh,I'm a genius. Mi nyu was in the bathroom, getting ready for the night. She would still wear a small top and mini shorts that would drive me crazy, as every night since her arrival. From another girl, it would have seemed obvious she did it on purpose, but as it was Mi Nyu, so innocent and naive, she would not even realize her effect on me. I smile, blushing a little, to the thought that one day she would really realize it.

"Kyung, I finished!" Mi Nyu exclaimed out of the bathroom.

As I predicted, she was just wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Breathe, Tae Kyung. Look as you were indifferent.

"How can you dress like that to sleep!" I threw her, authoritarian. "You'll catch cold, it is not yet summer."

"I know, but I like to warm up in the blankets," she said , wrapping in the blanket on her side of the bed.

"Hey .. you wanna sleep already?"

"Oh .. yes, I'm tired" she stammered, "I tidied up my brother's room this afternoon and I was exhausted, it was so dirty .."

"It does not really surprise me," I muttered, making the pout." Think of me, I kindly welcome you in my room because you're special to me, so be a little grateful, I can not sleep so early and I'm bored."

"Okay .. Then what you want to do?" She asked meekly. I smiled mischievously . Pig rabbit, you fell into my trap.

"Why not watch a movie?" I suggested innocently.

"If you want, but I do not guarantee you do not fall asleep .."

"It's okay, I just need you to hold me company. Even your snorings will do." Mi Nyu, I do not really think you will be able to sleep.

"Since the last time I support Titanic, I who chose the film this time."

"What will we watch, Hyung nim?" I gasped. She had called me Hyung nim!

"Didn't I say to call me Kyung?" I looked up to heaven. "Keep silence and watch."

I obviously chose a horror movie, _The hills have eyes_. Even if I did not like horror movies that had also no effect on me, I knew that Mi Nyu would be frightened and seek solace in my side. And it take not long time to come: a few minutes later she screamed and went to hide her head against my chest.I felt my heart raced faster.

"Hey, calm down. It's just a movie." I stroked her hair gently with one hand, the other resting on her back.

"I know but it is so disgusting .." she replied with a sob.

She cries? Even if it suited my plan since I could even more console her, I felt guilty.

"Do not cry. You .. you want me to stop the movie?"

She raised her head quickly to my chest, drying her tears. I tried to keep her in my arms by squeezing slightly my embrace , but she did not seem to notice and moved away from me. "No, it's okay. I do not cry any more, you can return it."

"Umm .. okay." I leaned on Play, a little bit sceptical.

Throughout the film, I saw her bear the film hardly, her eyes half closed. Does she force herself to endure this for me? It made me warm at heart. Suddenly, she slipped under the duvet to stifle a cry.

"Mi Nyu?"

She did not answer but I felt her stick her little body against me under the duvet. This tells me shiver.

"Hyung nim, I fear," she stammered.

I smiled and ran my hand under the duvet.

"Take my hand," I said gently. Her hot hand came slip into mine.

The film stopped and Mi Nyu had not reappeared from beneath blankets. I saw her cast a quick glance from time to time on TV, but she sank a little more each time in bed ,squeezing my hand harder and harder. When I turned off the TV, I lifted the duvet to tell her to reappeared.

"Mi Nyu, the film is finished."

She did not answer, and I saw that she was sleeping. Her angelic face was resting against my arm. I stroked her cheek, laying on the bed and putting my head close to hers. I looked at her for a moment and wishspered near her ears:

"Mi Nyu .. I'm sorry. I make you suffer so that you tell me finally what I expect. Why do you have to be so innocent? Everything would be easier if you were more clear. But I certainly wouldn't love you if you were not the naive and ignorant Mi Nyu. " I wrapped an arm around her." Why are you always going away from me? Looks like it bothers you to be with me. It makes me so unhappy, I ask myself too many questions .Am I really important for you? Aissh, I hope someday you'll tell me."

A few minutes later, Mi Nyu slightly opened her eyes, paralyzed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi :D' . After spending long hours on it, here is finally the fifth chapter. I think this chapter is one of the most important because it marks big changes for the characters . I do not say more, good reading and take care of yourself !

* * *

Shin Woo went to the kitchen early the next morning. Nobody was up yet, not even Mi Nyu, which was a little surprising. _"Maybe it's isn't so uncomfortable to sleep with Tae Kyung"_ thought Shin Woo, smiling. He poured himself a cup of tea calmly when Manager Ma arises violently in the kitchen.

"Shin Woo ! SHIN WOO! " He gasped, completely panicked.

Shin Woo gasped: "What happens?"

« Where is Tae Kyung ? It's completly horrible ! » he said, collapsing on the ground, starting to whine.

"Tae Kyung is still sleeping. But what happens so horrible? _« Shin Woo asked quietly." Manager Ma always amplifies things. Let's see the situation before declaring a disaster. "_

Manager Ma stood up and handed him a newspaper. "Look" he whispered, before returning whining.

Shin woo read the newspaper. On the first page there was a Yoo He Yi 's photo with in catchphrase: _**"Exclusive: our national fairy Yoo He Yi tells us all about his relationship with Tae Kyung Angell! Shocking revelations!"**_

Shin Woo stiffened: "What is.."

"You should read the article" cut my Manager. "My God .. this is the end of everything .." he muttered.

Shin Woo opened the paper on page two, and began to read, worried. His concerns were confirmed and strengthened in every word.

_**" Today I have the pleasure of interviewing the young actress Yoo He Yi, which is our national pride. Her relationship with Tae Kyung, the leader of Angell, there is a little more than 6 months, marked the spirits as they were the perfect couple. Yet the charismatic confessed to the whole world that their relationship was just pure buisseness. Let's return to this declaration with the main character ».**_

_**" - Hello, miss Yoo He Yi. You wished to explain us what happened 6 months ago during your break with Tae Kyung. Why do you want to make it now while you refused categorically any interviews on the subject a few months ago? »**_

_**« "Hello, journalist Kim. Well, I decided to wait before making public the truth about our relationship. Indeed, I am a very sensitive and I did not want him to suffer more."**_

_**« " -To hurt him? But Tae Kyung said that your relationship was wrong and it was just a buisseness. »**_

_**« "-This is not the truth. Tae Kyung has always been in love with me. Moreover, it is he who has made our relationship public because he couldn't stand hiding his feeling,do you remember the kiss? "This is a very sentimental and very tender person ! Behind his cold image, he is a real bear."**_

_**"- It seems that you remain attached to him .. But in this case, why did he make such a declaration to the press? And what about his relationship with Go Mi Nam's twin sister ?"**_

_**" - I left Tae Kyung because he became too protective and sticky. He could not live without me. He was so unhappy that he consoled his self with the sister of Mi Nam.**_

_**"- He still seems very much in love with her. He even declared his feelings to one of these concerts.**_

_**"(Giggles) - Ha, yes it's true. I think he needed to convinced himself. Poor Go Mi Nyu,she is a sweet girl, I think she will be heartbroken when Tae Kyung will yet again ask me to give him another chance. And her brother Mi Nam, what a nice boy! He's pretty cute. "**_

_**" -We know that you are a close friend of the Angells. Has your former relationship with Tae Kyung changed something in your friendship?"**_

_**"- Not at all. I'm still close to Tae Kyung, because after all we have a common past. Though it is a little weird sometimes, then this is not the only weird things in this group (laughs).**_

_**"What do you mean by weirds things ?"**_

"Oh, that's quite a story. May be I'd tell you in another interview. »

Shin Woo stayed paralyzed and speechless. He staggered. He who was usually so placed and who never lost his temper could not remain calm in the face this bunch of bullshit.

"What is that?" He asked in amazement to Manager Ma.

This one fell to his knees in despair. "This is an interview realized last night. It has just been published this morning and is already running in loops info on all the channels. Gosh, this is the end. Tae Kyung will kill us all one by one!"

"Calm down. Yoo He Yi is really crazy, she just wants to take revenge for seeing Tae Kyung happy with Mi Nyu."

"Hey, you did not read the end?" Choked the Manager Ma. « She said she would probably reveal in an upcoming interview all the strange things about our group! You do not think she was talking about Mi Nyu? »

Shin Woo was silent. "Of course. She would be able of it if it enabled her to attract Tae Kyung's attention."

"Ommmmo, but what are we gonna do? I'm a dead man, President Anh will kill me .." cried the manager Ma.

"No, we must prevent this. Tae Kyung must go settle it with her. This is really urgent. His reputation and the one of the group is in danger. »

"Yes yes yes, let's do it!" nodded manager Ma "I'll go wake him up. Aigo, I risk my life .."

"No, let him sleep." Shin Woo said, a little embarrassed.

"Why?" Asked the other, surprised.

"We never know what happened between us" Shin Woo smiles. "It would be stupid to come to an embarrassing moment. Wait until he gets up, it's safer. I'll go see Yoo He Yi. I know where is her office. When Tae Kyung wakes up, announces to him the new softly. "He took his car keys and went out, followed by a completely dazed Manager Ma:

"What .. Mi Nyu, the nun, and Tae Kyung ..they make ... Shin Woo! Explain me back here!"

* * *

Wearing his eternal blonde wig and glasses, Shin Woo went to Yoo He Yi's agency, quite anxious. He knew that He Yi was going to cause problems, it was inevitable. But this time, she had exceeded the limits. _"Tae Kyung will surely kill her, I'm her last chance of survival"_ Shin Woo thought hopelessly. hat's why he came here before Tae Kyung: Even if what she said was hateful, it was necessary to try to settle things calmly before declaring war, what Tae Kyung would do anyway. Come on foot, Shin Woo saw a crowd of journalist clustered in front of the entrance, cameras in hand. Shin Woo sighed. "_This will have a huge scale media."_

Knowing that he could not enter by the main entrance, he took the entrance reserved to the artists and staff. He brought his identity card to gain access to the premises without too much hassle. As he had expected, three huge gorilla were standing before the door. Shin Woo took off his wig and glasses. The guards exchanged a glance, seeming to recognize him. Shin Woo smiled at them and said, "Hello.I'm Kang Shin Woo of Angell." he showed them his identity card. "I'm here to talk to Yoo He Yi. I guess you know what happened, and I'm here to talk to her calmly before Tae Kyung does so more viciously." "Sorry, sir, but Yoo He Yi has formally told us to prevent anybody to enter exept Tae Kyung" replied one of the guards.

Shin Woo paused, perplexed. "What ? She really said that ? «

"Yes. Nowgo please, you can not stand it."

Shin Woo bowed. He put his wig and glasses and went incognito.

_"She will really die, then"_ thought Shin Woo.

He did not want to come home now. The atmosphere should be very tense and Tae Kyung would be unbearable. _"Since I'm outside, I'll stay there. It's nice to be able to walk around without being recognized."_

Shin Woo stopped at a newsstand. One of the magazines were all reserved for Tae Kyung. _**"Tae Kyung the unloved", Tae Kyung the sensitive " " The twin Go Mi Nam is a second choice for Tae Kyung! "Our national fairy is so sweet with her ex boyfriend who can't forget her !"**_ Shin Woo wondered whether the interview had not been exaggerated by some magazines. He took three randomly & went to the cashier when he collided somebody.

"Sorry, I didn't have .." He paused. Behind her big sunglasses and hat stood Mwo Ha Ran. She smiled and said quickly: "It's nothing."

"We meet again." Shin Woo replied softly slightly lifting his wig and glasses. Mwo Ha Ran looked surprised. "Well, Kang Shin Woo, I have not really had the opportunity to thank you for your handkerchief." She took out of her pocket Shin Woo's handkerchief and handed him. "No, you can keep it. What are you doing here, and without a bodyguard? It is dangerous for a star like you to stay alone in a place as crowded ,without being disrespectful .." he finished blushing.

Mwo Ha Ran chuckled: "What good manners you have. I know a boy of your age who is not at all well-mannered "she sighed, thinking at Tae Kyung.

"Do not worry" reassured Shin Woo. "I have a friend who has himself some problems of manners." he smiled inwardly thinking at Tae Kyung.

Shin Woo, since you are so attentive and well behaved, I will offer you a coffee. I'm pretty stressed out right now and I want to relax for a moment. »

"No problem." Shin Woo said, paying his magazines.

Sitting in the café to discuss everything and anything, Shin Woo felt light. All the stress he felt due to the scandal seemed flew with the appearance of Mwo Ha Ran. She smiled at him and Shin Woo felt his heart contract. "_This is an elegant woman" _he thought. _"She's sweet and attentive. Is this really the effect I do to people when they say that I am calm andattentive?"_ He asked himself, putting a hand on his heart. "_That rather nice."_ The conversation paused for a moment and Mwo H Ran brought her attention to Shin Woo's newspapers, resting on a corner of the table. "What is it?" She asked anxiously.

"This?" Shin Woo took the papers. "A pack of lies." Mwo Ha Ran feverishly took a newspaper and remained impassive. Shin Woo knew she was pretending she knew Tae Kyung and he wanted to know how.

"Tae Kyung is not at all like that," he began innocently. "This Yoo He Yi is just jealous of the relationship that Tae Kyung had with Mi Nyu."

« Oh yes, these young people are together?" She asked in a fake detached tone.

"Yes. And they are very much in love. It is not that who will separate them. Tae Kyung is a very difficult to bear but he is very loyal."

"Really? You think your friend can not forget a person he loves, even if this personn had hurt him? She asked.

"Yes, sure. He is too proud to admit it, but he still will be hoping that this person came back."

"I hope so.." she whispered. Shin Woo heard her words and saw her smile. He raised his eyebrows , completly lost. "You 've probably meet him" he began, watching her reaction.

"So.. Sorry?" She stammered, shocked.

"We meet a lot of famous artists" he continued, smiling sweetly. "Maybe you have crossed his way."

"Oh .. well may be, I do not remember .. anyway, this article is monstrous. If it was my son who found himself so humiliated, I would be very angry and hurt .." Tears formed in her eyes. Shin Woo, embarrassed, decided to cut short the discussion.

"You .. you're alright?" He worried. "I'm sorry if I made you thinking about painful things .."

"It's nothing." she smiled weakly. "I'm too emotional, it's probably because I'm getting older. I'll have to leave, it was a pleasure."

"Me too" said Shin Woo pulling her chair. "You see, I was right to tell you to keep my handkerchief."

* * *

« What is this shit? "

Tae Kyung threw the newspaper which had given him the manager Ma in Yoo He Yi's face. When he woke up this morning, he found a Manager Ma and a Go Mi Nam completely destroyed. They showed him the interview ofYoo He Yi, and Tae Kyung had read it, paralyzed with rage and disbelief. The worst was that bitch having a great popularity in Korea, everything she said was necessarily taken by all the media and knew by heart by all citizens Koreans. Tae kyung had not only ruined his image of inaccessible leader but mostly she succeed to make believe to everyone he loved her to madness and that Mi Nyu was just a poor substitute of his lost love Yoo He Yi . Shin Woo had tried to talk to Yoo He Yi this morning, but she had categorically refused to receive anybody except Tae Kyung. This one then had rushed to her agency, mad of rage. And now he stood before her, the biggest liar that humanity had ever created. His anger was so big that he has violently her the newspaper to the face. Yoo He Yi took the paper from her face and challenged Tae Kyung of the glance.

" Omo, the great Hwang Tae Kyung feels helpless because of some small lies? "

"Small lies?" Tae Kyung managed to articulate, stopping on every syllables. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he exploded. "How can you say such things, I can not believe it !is not it ! You want to ruin my career, that's it ? You wanna make me pay for having rejected you so many times ? "

Stung, He Yi said to him in an icy tone: "How dare you humiliate me a little more each day? First unveiling our relationship was false to the public, then showing you every day with Mi Nyu ? I would not let journalists said that you're pulling through better than me, so I anticipate. You'll soon understand what it feels like to be humiliated in fornt of the whole world. "

Tae Kyung had a forced laugh: "I knew you were jealous of Mi Nyu .. Well then, what? You want to break my couple and you hope then I will come back with you? You should stop it now, Mi Nyu will not ever believe your lies. And .. "

"Are you sure? » she cutted him drily.

Tae Kyung stiffened. He had felt his voice trembling when he had spoke about Mi Nyu. Trying not to seem affected, he continued as if he had not heard her :

" And don't get stupid illusions. I would never return with you even if my life depended on it. You are the most hideous person that I have ever met. Then I advise you to tell the truth in the media before I tell them. We'll see which of us will be more humiliated. "

He Yi's eyes filled with tears. "The most hideous person ..? she stammered. «Never. I would not lose face like that."

They fought eyes. After long minutes past to challenge the eye, Tea Kyung said:

"Okay. But prepare yourself well. It'll be your word against mine and Angell 's."

Tae Kyung sent her a horrible grin before turning away.

" Do not be so confident" Yoo He Yi threw to him as he was about to leave the room. « The person who will make you flow sink could indeed come from your own camp. "

Tae Kyung stopped. Intrigued, he turned and approached her, despising her. "What?"

"It seems that Go Mi Nam is not insensible to my charms." she said in a fake sweet voice, running a hand through her hair. "He is a man after all, and I'm Yoo He Yi, it will be easy for me to make him join my cause. And if I can convince him, you know what'll happen next. Your fans will doubt you. I heard Mi Nam was more popular than you. "

Tae Kyung exploded with rage and grabbed He Yi by the collar.

"Be careful. I will not let you take advantage of the naivety of Mi Nam. He won't become one of the many boys who are at you beck and call. It is you who should not be so confident. He's may be stupid but he could not give up everything for a liar like you. "

"Let me go!" Yi He cried . Tae Kyung tightened his grip even more. "We'll see. But I'm sure I'll be able to make him so crazy about me that I will believe me without problem." She ended.

"Do not dream. You will be so embarrassed that he does not want to you that you 'll pathetically cling to him as well as me." Tae Kyung released her violently and Yi He fell to the ground in a heavy noise.

While the latter shouted insults, Tae Kyung left the agency, more determined than ever to help Mi Nam to seduce her_. "Evil fairy, you want to play with us? Very well, you'll get caught in your own game .From now on, it's war."_he thought.

* * *

While the afternoon came to the end, Mi Ny watched the sun set over the balustrade. She thought of the previous night. She had taken refuge under the covers not to look anymore at this hideous movie. The heat that emanated Tae Kyung very close to her had calmed and dozed her off in half a sleep. She had heard what he had whispered, like a distant voice which nevertheless had perfectly woken her. She had wondered if she had not dreamed. She had then realized that she was snuggled up in Tae Kyung 's arms, the head stuck on his. The slow sighs of his breath against her cheek made her understand that he was sleeping. She knew then that she had not dreamed, since the mouth of Tae Kyung was close to her ears. Mi Nyu shivered. She would never have thought that her star could be so unhappy.

"Are you meditating ?"

Mi Nyu jumped. Shin Woo appeared on the balustrade,smiling quietly. Mi Nyu was relieved. She was a little afraid of having to face Tae Kyung, she felt so embarrassed.

"Oh, Shin Woo Oppa .. No, I just watch the sunset. It's beautiful."

Shin Woo came to her side, smiling. "Yes, it's true. I am not unhappy that this day ends. This Yoo He Yi continues to make life difficult for us. But do not worry, everything she says is fake, you know."

"Yes, I know.. I saw what she said about me and Tae Kyung .. it does not affect me too much because I am quiet by nature,bur Tae kyung must be really angry. She is really mean."

"Oh yes," sighed Shin Woo. "He did not look very good this times ,you've noticed?"

Mi Nyu gulped: "Rea .. really? I do not know .."

"You would not dare lie to your Oppa?" cut Shin Woo. "What happened? Tell me." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think I'm not the right person for Tae Kyung" she said softly.

Shin Woo was silent for a moment ."_Did she has change her mind ?Did their feelings .. change?_ »He thought , heart beating weirdly ."And why?"he finally said.

"I make him unhappy. I heard him whisper yesterday he was unhappy because I was not close enough to him. »

Shin Woo let out a small laugh, relieved: "That's it? Mi Nyu, I thought you no longer loved him."

Mi Nyu looked blushing: "Of course I do."

"Tell him, then."

Mi Nyu frowned, "What?"

"Tell him, tell him that you love him" Shin Woo said quietly.

"Why should I tell him, since he knows, he even gave me his permission .." Mi Nyu muttered, blushing harder.

"But he needs to know what he is for you. You know that Tae Kyung, behind his associal's personality is very sentimental." Shin Woo stopped and looked at Mi Nyu. He guessed her thoughts and continued calmly: "You must not be afraid. Tae Kyung confessed you his feelings in the concert 6 months ago and I'm sure he did too since your arrival." he chuckled. " I'll go. Don't remain outside too long, you might catch a cold."

Mi Nyu grabbed his arm while he was going. "Shin Woo .." This one smiled.

"I was wondering .. did Tae Kyung had a lot of girlfriends before me?"

Shin Woo laughed. "Two or three, finally if you can call it girlfriends. You know, he was horrible with them. He was more authoritarian than ever and he just needed them for preparing food or taking care of the house. You're the one that he ever allowed to enter in his room, he ever kissed or even love. "

Mi Nyu's face lit up. "Me too, I love him so much, but since my return, I feel strange, as if something had changed. I'm getting more and more bad thoughts .." she hid her face in her hands, red with shame.

Shin Woo took off her hands and realized quickly what she was talking about. He spoke seriously, but always with great gentleness:

"Why are you ashamed? It is normal for a person to want to share these things with the one she loves." Shin Woo smiled inwardly _: « I knew she was thinking about it . After 6 months , how Tea Kyung can resist the urge to jumped on her ? » _he wondered.

"What if Tae Kyung did not feel this need?" She said, stifling a sob.

Shin Woo stroked her hair, "Tae Kyung is a man. All men have this desire, believe me. Don't you see how he looks at you? It must be really hard for him to control his self while you sleep in the same bed. "

"Oppa!" she said indignant when this one laughed. "It's still embarrassing. Which is why I dare not be too close to him, I am afraid to do things he would not like."

"You should ask him what he thinks about all this " he teased. "Do not worry, he'll never reject you."Shin Woo pinched her cheek friendly and went into the house, leaving Mi Nyu cramming. He smiled. When he had thought she no longer loved Tae Kyung, his heart had jumped in his chest, not because of the hope that she could love him , but because of the fear that his best friend could suffer. _« I Think that my heart won't ever race again for Mi Nyu »_ he thought happily.

I sat on the edge of the bed, ruminating my anger. Mi Nyu was preparing in the bathroom for the night. I was boiling inside. I have never seen a person who irritates me so much that nerve did she have to say that I loved her in the madness, but for whom she takes herself? Tch, what bullshit. She is so disgusting, this liar. Those who really know me can not believe that. Mi Nyu knows who I really am, I do not have to worry. But obviously I'm worried she is also concerned by this stupid interview. I do not want her to be hurt because of the devil.

* * *

I was really anxious. What if Yoo He Yi was right and Mi Nam believed his lies? He 'd hate me even more and the atmosphere of the group would be very bad. He might even decide to leave the group. The consequences would be disastrous. Angell 'd lose a lot of fan and Mi Nam 'd surely convince Mi Nyu that I'm a bastard. She would leave me. To avoid that these disasters beat on me ,I decided to attack the problem at its root. He Yi is tougher than chewing gum stuck on a sneaker. She will not give up before reaching his goal. She thinks she can make a fool of me and turn my friends against me? Tch, I must think calmly about it. I promised Mi Nam to help him to seduce He Yi, I am really going to make it. I think that spending time with her even this simpleton of Mi Nam could no longer bear her. I must act intelligently. How to make so that He Yi falls in love with the Mi Nam and that this one rejects her ? It will be very complicated, but it'll also be the worst humiliation for her. She 'll feel so stupid that she 'll have to admit that I'm right. Oh, Hwang Tae Kyung, you must be a genius.

"Kyung, are you worried?" Asked a soft voice behind me. I turned quickly. Mi Nyu came out of the bathroom and looked at me strangely. How long was she there? Has she heard me whisper my evil plan?

"Ye.. Yeah. I thought of Yoo He Yi, she will never stop pissing me off."

Mi Nyu sat behind me. "Yes, I saw on TV what she said. .. She is really malefic. »

I sighed. "She did everything to make us sink. She did not stand I reveal that our history was an arrangement. And since you're here,she must be really jealous and desperate to ridicule time I fear she might be really dangerous."

I felt Mi Nyu wrap her arms around my neck. I blushed, surprised, before a smile captured my lips.

"Why did she not give up? »She whispered, resting her chin on my shoulder. "She knows that you will never love her.."

"Yes, she knows, but she is so proud that she can not accept that someone could resist her. I hope you didn't believed a word of what she said" I paused, waiting for her reaction. She did not answer so I continued: "But the worst thing is that she knows Mi Nam is in love with her. She is able to use him to reach me."

Mi Nyu jerked her head, breaking her grip. I turned to face her.

"Wh .. What? Oppa is in love with her ?" she gasped, eyes wide.

"Tchh, I was sure you had not noticed" I told her in a haughty tone. « Yes, unfortunately it seems that this is brother is really not net .. In any case, I will not let this devil fairy harm us. Tomorrow we have a press conference, I'll put things in clear. "

Mi Nyu smiled. Her two big innocent eyes looked like those of a squirrel. Even if she physically changed a lot in 6 months, I was pleased to see that the expression of my Pig rabbit has not changed when she looks at me.

"Kyung .." Her smile flew. She looked at me with a seriouslook. She approached me a little and began to blush heavily.

"What .. What is it?" I felt uncomfortable, she was so close to me that our knees touched.

"Kyung .. I .. I .. I love you " she finished, redder than she had ever been. Despite the embarrassment, she did not turn her eyes for a moment.

I felt my heart stop, then start beating faster. She said it . She finally said it, after so long time . My mouth wide open didn't managed to pronounce a sound, and I felt ridiculous. Mi Nyu in front of me was waiting for me to say something, and I stood there, unable to tell her what I had told her several times before. She felt my upheaval and came closer. She gave me a passionate kiss, which made me lose my senses. Was she the innocent Go Mi Nyu I had known?

I broke the kiss and held her against me. "Repeat it" I whispered, haggard.

"I love you" she repeated tenderly to me in my ear.

I said in a giggle: "Me too, silly rabbit pig." I hugged her as if I had not seen her in months, which usualy was true. I had so hoped and expected her to tell me that , that now I was so happy. I was sure my face showed that ridiculous baby smile that Mi Nyu loved. Aissh, fortunately that the others do not see me, it would give reason to this plague when she said that I was a real teddy bear.

I wanted her to stay longer in my arms, but she withdrew from my embrace, took my hand and led me further on the bed. I kissed her tenderly. When I felt her tongue in my mouth, I shuddered. She did not surely know the effect it had on me. But when she put her hands on my thighs, my breathing becomes panting. I understood that she did it on purpose and she wanted more than just a kiss. But it was too much for me. If she continued like that, I could not restrain myself. I broke the kiss to try to calm myself. Mi Nyu looked at me innocently. Now I'm wondering if this naive look was not a simple strategy to make me crack up. Tcchp, pig rabbit, you're more clever than you look.

" Kyung .. " she began to blush "You .. you do not like?"

I coughed to hide my excitement "It is not that, but .. it's late, I think you're tired .." I walked away my legs from her. What a rotten argument, but I have no choice, I will not jump on her like an animal.

"I don't feel like sleeping," she replied, bowing her head. Damn, why must you be so cute, it's so hard to push you away.

"Oh .. we can watch tv then" I said quickly, knowing that I was not at all convincing, eyes sparkling with desire.

She looked at me sensually and replied: "I want to be with you." I swallowed. "I do not know if it is a good idea." I got up quickly from the bed but I felt two little hands closed on my thighs.

"You ..you do not want to?"

I turned. I saw that her eyes misted with tears. Tae Kyung, you're really stupid. I sat down beside her wiping the tears who were beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. Of course I want it .." I said in a hoarse voice, turning my head. "But I do not want you to think I jumped on you because you told me you loved me."

How an embarrassing situation. I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato. Mi Nyu snorted and rested her head on my chest.

"I want it to be you."

I let a deep sigh. "Look at me." She raised her head and I saw that she was not crying anymore. « I do not want you to regret it later, because once we started I could not stop myself. Think seriously about it. »

A nervous smile appeared on her face. She took my hand and placed it on her belly. "I'm me."

I looked once more into her eyes. I felt how she was determined, and how much she loved me. She was really ready ,so I no longer had to restrain myself . I took her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly. I slowly toppled her back and found myself lying on her. My lips landed on Mi Nyu's neck and I heard her breathing increase. She patted my back before the end of the slide under my shirt. I smiled and grabbed her lips sensually. I felt her firing slightly at my T-shirt and I understood that she wanted to remove it. I helped her by raising my torso. I found myself bare-chested and I saw that Mi Nyu was not indifferent to it seen the color of her cheeks. I lifted her and gently laid her head on the pillow, moving the covers to make it more comfortable to her.

I began to lower the braces of her top. I kissed her shoulder then lowered my lips towards her breast. I removed completely her top and I felt the excitement overflowing in me. I removed her bra and remained stunned one moment in front of her breast. It seemed that the word beautiful had been created for her. Mi Nyu looked at me with tenderness and put her hand in my hair, pulling me to her lips. I moaned when she stroked my pants. Intensifying my kiss, I removed her belt and then lowered her pants. I stroked her perfect belly and caught her size to feel her closer to me. Mi Nyu gave a little groan of surprise, smiled shyly and lowered my fly. I felt my man's instinct roaring when she brushed with her hand my masculinity. I doubted that she did not do it on purpose.

When we were both in boxers and pants, I stopped kissing her and told her unblinkingly "Mi Nyu. If we go further, we can never go back. For the last time, are you sure you really want to do it? '

She looked at me deeply for a few moments and replied: "I really want. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you." I took possession of her lips and felt her grip my boxers before passion fires my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I'm sorry to have taken so long to post, I had tons of exams .. Otherwise, I found the Japanese version of You're Beautiful, _Ikemen desu ne,_ and it's quiet good! Take a look at it. See u )

* * *

Mi Nyu woke up all numb. She turned her head and saw Tae Kyung by her side, asleep. _"He really looks like an angel" _she thought Nyu realized she was had a moment of incomprehension then remembered the last night.. She blushed deeply. He had not reppeled her at all, quite the contrary. Mi Nyu had spent the most tender night of her life in his arms. Tae Kyung had proved to be very soft and cuddly. Even if Mi Nyu was delighted about it, she felt embarrassed this morning. Last night she had showed herself pleasant to him and now that the moment was passed, she did not feel as confident . Even if he had seen her naked, the night and the context had played in her favor. Now that it was daylight and that he would see her distinctly ,Mi Nyu felt panicky not to please him. _"I'll get dressed, so he will not see anything."_ she told herself. She searched among the clothes on the floor her panties, in vain. She concluded that it was in bed and lifted the cover. She suddenly fell on Tae Kyung's masculinity that left her speechless. She had quickly seen it yesterday , but now that she saw it clearly , it was more..

"What are you looking at ?"

Tae Kyung looked at her completely bewildered,eyes wide open. Mi Nyu froze a moment when she heard his voice and then raised her head quickly.

"I .. I was looking for .." she stammered completely panicked, the face redder than ever.

Tae Kyung take out of the cover a pantie and handed it to her, " for this?"

"Yes." Mi Nyu grabbed the pantie to the speed of light before turning on the other side of the bed, red with shame.

An awkward silence settled in the room. After a few moments during which she quickly thought about how to get out of bed without even more being humiliated, she decided finally to get dressed. She pulled her pantie quickly under the duvet and looked around the bed, searching for a t-shirt. Unfortunately she didn't find her top and had to resolve to wear Tae Kyung's tee shirt, panicked at the idea he will certainly ask her to give it back to him few moments later .When she finally got up from the bed, she felt a hand hold on her size and push her in the bed. "Then that's it, now you regret it?" Tae Kyung asked in a voice quite irritated.

Surprised, Mi Nyu took some time to answer. "No."

"Then stay here" ordered Tae Kyung. "I have a long and difficult day ahead" he sighed, "and I'd like to start it well." he finished with a softer voice by tightening his grip. A smile appeared on Mi Nyu's face. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She fell gradually into a half sleep, but suddenly realized that Tae Kyung was against her, completely naked. She broke his grip ,on the misunderstanding of Tae Kyung who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. He saw that she was completely red. _"Should I tease her a little?"_ He thought. He approached her and whispered in her ear: "I can not believe you had to become a nun."

Mi Nyu turned to face him, panicked: "Wh .. what? Stop it !" She hid her head under the covers.

"Anyway, now you can't become one."

" I still can! Nobody check this kind of stuff," she said in a small voice from under the duvet.

Disarmed, Tae Kyung sought an argument to contradict her. _"Being trapped by my own game? Tcch, it is impossible for me, I'm too clever. »_ he thought, smiling mischievously when the argument came to him.

" There are material evidences which will prevent you from becoming a nun. "

He lifted the cover and showed his back to Mi Nyu. "Look." This one let out a little cry. Tae Kyung's back was covered with scratches and marks of nails implanted deeply into his skin.

"Kyung .. is .. is it me who .."

"In your opinion?" he cut her off. "It's painful. Aissh, why you let your nails grow so long?"

"I'm sorry." Mi Nyu said, bowing his head. "I do not have realized."

"If you want me to forgive you, you will have to take care of me well until my wounds heal. Ahhh, it hurts, I do not know if I could eat alone," he claimed, although that he knew that the two things were unrelated to each other.

"Yes, I promise, I'll take care of you well for you not suffer more!" she hastened to say, very determined.

Tae kyung suppressed a smile that rose on his face. "That's good. I am delighted that your pig rabbit's ingratitude fades gradually. I leave you the bathroom first," he finished.

Mi Nyu proceeded apace in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Tae Kyung smiles _"Still so naive. But she really hurt me, so she owes to heal me."_ He was slipping his boxers when he heard a cry in the bathroom. He rushed into it.

"Mi Nyu, what happens?"

"Look!"

Tae Kyung discovered that she had removed her shirt and she was hidding her chest with. He then noticed large bite marks and sucks along her neck till the beginning of her breast . He knew for a fact that these bites continued under the hidden part of her shirt, since it was him who had made it. He blushed, not knowing what to say: "Hmm .. yeah, you know I do not see anything in the dark. I have certainly slipped." he said quietly, trying to sound the more convincing and the coolest possible.

Mi Nyu stared at him suspiciously." Liar. The light stayed on last night "

Taken aback, Tae Kyung pretended to be angry: "I do not know, why do you say that it's my fault? You might have fallen, clever as you are."

He rushed out of the bathroom, feeling that he was not credible at all. he heard Mi Nyu complain in a fake neutral tone "It hurts ! If you want me to forgive you, you should take care for me!" Tae Kyung was amazed that Mi Nyu has the nerve to imitate him. He smiled as he thought_. "Do not worry. I won't ever leave you. »_

* * *

"Mi Nam. I knew you were there"

Tae Kyung entered Mi Nam 's room without of course asking for the permission. Mi Nam seemed embarrassed to see him and stepped aback.

"Of course I'm here. This is my room, I remember."

Tae Kyung gave him a scornful look, "You take me for ana fool? Of Course I know this is your room! And if you had not avoided me since yesterday, I would not have been obliged to enter into your barn. "

Mi Nam swallowed. "I am absolutly not avoiding you. And if I my barge is not at your taste, you can eventually let go."

Tae Kyung raised his eyebrows: "Do not be vulgar. I am the leader and you owe me respect here it is as if you were in my home," he replied in a haughty tone, adjusting his tie. "Whatever" he replied, annoyed. "You know, if I come to see you it's that I am really obliged. Did you read the interview of this bitch ?Do not get wrong ideas : everything she said is lie ".

Mi Nam was silent a moment and then replied, hesitatingly: "Oh .. yes, the interview. She has not been kind to you, but if you say this is wrong .."

Tae Kyunggave him a mean look. _"Tcch, I do not even believe me." _he thought, desperate.

"But ..But she said things rather rave about me .." Mi Nam ended ,blushing heavily.

Tae Kyung stood motionless, perplexed. _"This is what I feared. Damn, this is not true, naivety is really present in this family! How to make him understand that she plays with him? ? Well, I just have to be direct. I have never been embarrassed to be hurtful to people. Aissh , so why it bothers me just right now, in front of this moron of Mi Nam? Oh, it must be because of the press conference of this afternoon. If I hurt him, he could really ruin the conference. I have to make him understand it finely. "_

« Mi know why she said all these false things on me? To hurt me, make a fool of me. And she wants to make similar with you. » Mi Nam looked at Tae kyung with incomprehension. This one sighed, holding all his strength not to shake violently Mi Nam. " She knows that you love her and she takes advantage of it. She hopes to turn you against me so that the band bursts. "Mi Nam remained speechless. Tae Kyung did not dare to add something, knowing that the truth was hard to swallow for him. After a long moment of awkward silence, Mi Nam murmured: "How can you be sure? After all, she may have feelings for me, right?"

Tae Kyung lost patience: "But you two haven't ever done a thing together ! You haven't even spoken with her. You know that's impossible! " Tae Kyung regretted having been so bitter when he saw the face of Mi Nam darken. « Pull yourself. You're not gonna let you do by this girl. I promised you that I will help you to seduce her, right? I would. But for now, do not try anything. At the conference of this afternoon, do not take part in the debate. If the journalists ask you questions, just answer that this article make you neither warmly nor cold. I am going to manage all other questions. If you follow me, everything should be fine. The future of the group is also between your hands, today. »

Mi Nam gazed Tae Kyung with admiration. He looked more serious than ever . "Tae Kyung .. are you giving me your confidence?" Tae Kyung coughed, taken in the deep. He made the pout and answered : « Well, in such cicronstances, I don't have the choice. But do not imagine that I have affection for you because I will help you with Yoo He Yi! " he became angry, threatening him with his eyes. "I just can not allow that a member of Angell is so miserable. It would ruin our image. Furthermore, I have a personal bet to win »

* * *

Mi Nyu looked at the sky from the terasse. She perceived faraway the moon and smiled. This habit had appeared since she had integrated the house as Mi Nam. She remembered when she asked Tae Kyung to forget her totally, the day before the conference where she came to light for the first time as Mi Nyu. What would have happened if he had accepted? She would never have been able to tell him how she felt and she would have left for Africa, where she'd have stayed for years, always thinking of her Star. But one thing was sure : she would never have thought of having relation that serious with Hwang Tae Kyung, the arrogant and cold boy who despised her so much. The image of his expression when she chose to sleep in his room came back in her head and she let out a small laugh.

"Happy?" asked a voice behind her.

Mi Nyu jumped. Shin Woo smiled and came to her side.

" Shin Woo! You frightened me. "

"It's normal, I've cut you in full daydream." he replied in a slightly mocking tone.

Mi Nyu looked at him, surprised. She knew that Shin Woo could read in people. She turned her head quickly when she saw that he had guessed what had happened between her and Tae Kyung last night and blushed deeply.

« Oh, no .. I was thinking .. at the interview earlier. Tae Kyung and Mi Nam are talking for 30 minutes now, I wonder about what .. But you , you don't prepare yourself ? » she ended.

"Hum ..I understand » he said, smiling. "I think Tae Kyung doesn't want to let us answer questions .After all, he is the main character in this story. I do not really want to express myself on the subject, this case is so absurd. »

"But what is he doing with Mi Nam?"she worried. "What if they fought?"

« No danger" he replied calmly. « Despite his threats, your brother would never hurt Tae Kyung. He admires him a lot .And Tae Kyung has a real affection for him not only because he is your brother but also because it is as if he had a little brother whom he had to guide and protect. You know that Mi Nam loves Yoo he Yi, I do not know why, but it's true. Looks like she's trying to hurt Tae Kyung in cajoling gradually Mi Nam. "

Mi Nyu remained silent. Shin Woo would always amaze her by his peace and his lucidity.

"You're right. It would be nice if they could get along every day." Mi Nyu sighed.

"But knowing Tae Kyung, it should already be quite difficult to accept that he does not hate Mi Nam ,so recognize he likes him.." he joked.

Mi Nyu smiled. A question burned her lips. She hesitated a long moment, staring Shin Woo who admired the night fall gradually. Then she dared.

"Shin Woo .. You look so peaceful these days. Usually .. you're still very quiet, but I feel that something has changed. You seem happier."

Shin Woo was silent for a moment.

" I met a person who moved me. A person who crossed difficult events & who suffered a lot. I still have a lot to learn about her, and today it is the only thing why I get up in the morning.I have the impression to live again, as when I was in love with you. "

Mi Nyu stiffened. She always felt uncomfortable to have hurt him before. Shin Woo saw that she was tenses and smiled. "Do not worry, it's all in the past." He stroked her hair affectionately.

Mi Nyu smiled naively, relieved. "Shin Woo, you're in love?" she teased.

"In love? .. Maybe .."

« Shin Woo, don't be nervous ! » she exclaimed happily. « It's great. »

Shin Woo blushed a little.

"In all cases, it is impossible. I do not think she's interested in me."

"You're so nice, there is no girl who can remain indifferent to you. And nothing is impossible. Nobody would have believed me and not for Tae Kyung.

Shin Woo felt his heart clench. "Tae Kyung .." he whispered. He still did not elucidate the link between Mwo Ha Ran and Tae Kyung.

"Huh?" Mi Nyu asked , having not heard him.

"Shin Woo" ,Tae Kyung called throught the window. "We're leaving in 5 minutes. Mi Nyu, you stay here. You can watch the interview on TV."

* * *

The flashes crackled from everywhere. A hundred journalists had come to attend the interview. As Tae Kyung was known to be vengeful and full of himself, all expecting a revelation, a compromising information about Yoo He Yi who would lead even more the scandal. Angels sat alongside each other at thestage, surrounded by a President Ahn completly on nerves, trying to joke and to relativize the affair. He sat deliberately near Tae Kyung because he feared an overflow from the young man. However, this one remained impassive, as sullen than usual.

" We are going to begin the session. Please, stay calm, and do not ask unfriendly questions. " president Ahn announced.

A multitude of voices raised then, trying to ask their question. Journalist Kim was the fastest and literally tore the microphone from the hand of the employee.

"Hwang Tae Kyung, it 's me who made Yoo He Yi's interview " he began in an extremely proud tone. "She says that you have alwayslovedher desperatly. So what about you're relation with Go Mi Nam's sister? "

Tae Kyung stiffened slightly in his chair. Mi Nam, curious to hear his response carefully looked at him

"As I said 6 months ago, our relationship has always been fake. I've never loved her and I'll never lovee her. And I do not want you to talk to Mi Nyu. Leave her alone or I could really get anrgy "

"In that case, why did she say such things about you?" Asked a voice in the crowd suspiciously.

President Ahn seemed completely passionate about the debate. He had the same look as the journalists who were waiting for an explanation for all this. Tae kyung glared at him.

« Yoo He Yi had discovered a secret and blackmailed me. Dating her was the price of her silence. "

Jeremy, Shin Woo and Mi Nam froze. Shin Woo gave to Tae Kyung a worried look, asking him what he was doing. Tae Kyung held his gaze and Shin Woo understood, not without fear ,that Tae Kyung had an idea for saying that.

"What was that secret?" asked several journalists. "Why did our national fairy want to blackmailed you?"

"I will not answer to too intrusive questions » he said haughtily.

Protests were heard. Suddenly, the journalist Kim cried :

"Hwang Tae Kyung, you're a liar!"

Jeremy was unable to suppress a gasp in shock. "I've done my investigation about Angell this recent months, and this group hides many secrets. I do not believe for a moment that Yoo He Yi is able to blackmailed, she is such a lovely woman and is unable to hurt anybody !"

Tae kyung could not help but laughing ironically.

"Listen to me. Yoo He Yi is beautiful, it's true, but she is mostly the best actress in the world. Everything she does is calculated, everything she says is false. Do not be bamboozled by her appearance and make investigation about her. You'll soon find out a completely manipulative and untrue person. I recommend you a nickname: The Devil Fairy. I found it myself, I'm quite proud of it. "

Shin Woo and Jeremy smiled discreetly. Mi Nam seemed quite uncomfortable and merely look down. President Ahn seemed completely lost, not understanding what was happening.

Journalists were shocked by his remarks and a hubbub of protest arose.

"I was sure you were going to answer that!" Journalist Kim yelled, rising abruptly. "But you, you are always arrogant & haughty, so how can we believe your version?"

This time Jeremy fell noisily from his chair, and it was practically the same for President Ahn. Tae Kyung seemed about to get up and kill the journalist Kim when President Ahn occured :

"You are going too far ! If this is to insult the group, we will immediately stop the conference!"

A hoot against the journalist stood up in the crowd. This one, annoyed, resumed his quiet before continuing. "Well, excuse me, my words have exceeded my thought. But I still have difficulty in believing in you. Except for your declaration in the concert, we have no proof that you really love the sister of Mi Nam. And that declaration was a long time ago. That's why I'm so suspicious. »

The crowd agreed with a general nod. Tae Kyung fades slightly_. "So this is what they want? An undeniable proof?"_ he thought. After a long silence, Tae Kyung said in a soft voice, which astonished his friends and the crowd. :

"Mi Nyu is is the only reason for which I make all this. I love her so much that I do not want her to have any doubt about my feelings. If one day she goes away from me, I think I would not be here for anyone."

The crowd was silent, the flashes stopped. Tae Kyung heard the President Ahn sobbing and he regretted having shown this side of himself. But this declaration of love was necessary and all the journalists, even the journalist Kim, were very touched.

"Now that things are clear, I think we should end the conference" Tae Kyung said, taking back his usual irritated voice.

"Just one last question," interjected a female voice. "Go Min Nam, what do you think of this whole scandal ? What is your opinion about Tae Kyung's relationship with your sister?"

Tae Kyung felt uncomfortable. He watched Mi Nam anxiously . Although he had previously advised to him not to say a word at the conference, would he do it? Tae Kyung knew that Mi Nam did not really like the relationship he had with Mi Nyu, although he said he had finally accepted it. Tae Kyung was wondering what Mi Nam would do if he learned what happened between them the night before when Shin Woo spoke:

"As for me , I think Tae Kyung did well to put things in the light in this way. I also would not like that the woman I love can have doubts about my feelings."

Tae Kyung froze watching Shin Woo for a moment. This one seemed to be somewhere else, but his voice was perfectly confident. Knowing that Shin Woo never saying things he did not think, Tae Kyung was certain that he loved someone. _"Has he still feelings for Mi Nyu?"_

Mi Nam smiled to Shin Woo, thanking him for having avoided him to answer to the question.

"I can just say that Tae Kyung is sincere towards my sister."

* * *

For the first time in many years, I feel lost. The events overtake me now and maybe I'll lose my legendary quiet behaviour. Even the 5th cup of tea of the evening I drink does not manage to clear up my thoughts. I can not stop myself remembering Mi Nyu's words a few hours earlier_: "Shin Woo, you're in love?"_ Of course she's right. I ask myself every day about it, but I know for very well the answer. But why does I try to deny it? It's probably because I'm afraid of being rejected a second time.

The speech of Tae Kyung at the conference really interpeeled me. I did not think that him, so chaste, was capable of assuming his feelings in front of the whole world. Finally, it is me the looser, to love a person in secret without ever daring to tell her. Because of this I lost Mi Nyu. I do not want it to happen to me a second time .

Of a fast gesture , I caught the keys of my car. It was about 23 o'clock, but I knew that I will see her. I often stayed late in the studio, after my meeting with Mwo Ran Ha, hoping to meet her again. And I did it : every night she arrived around 10p.m and remained for several minutes in our recording studio ,theglance completly empty. How many times I've wanted to comfort her when she started crying, but I could see that her grief was too deep ,so I can not help her. But this evening, I had to dash. I could not content any more with observing her far off; I need to speak to her and also to know what is her relation with Tae Kyung.

I hastily parked on the parking. Full of journalists a few hours, it was now empty only a white van, similar to the one we used with the group was present. It vaguely reminded me of something, but what?

The studios were empty too. I saw a small light from the recording studio and my heart sank. Mwo Ha Ran was here, sitting in her usual chair, contemplating the space. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped into the room.

She turned her head quickly when she heard me approaching. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Sorry for making you afraid." I sat on a chair next to her, rather hesitantly. How could I have forgotten how impressive and intimidating she was?

« Oh,Kang Shin Woo, it's you. I fear it might be a journalist who comes investigate here again. Angell is so popular .." she finished with a little amertude.

" They are always on the lookout for a scandal, and they found a big, you this story between Yoo He Yi & Tae Kyung you saw last time in the newspaper. This story is far from being finished. "

Mwo Ha Ran's face changed completely of expression when I pronounced the name of Tae Kuyng. " Yes, I heard the interview of Tae Kyung. He was perfect, he never makes mistakes, of course. How can this woman says such lies , who does she think she is ? » she raged violently, which surprised me greatly. After a moment of silence when I wondered if I should ask her or not, the words came out of my mouth all by themselves.

"I do not understand. I begin to know you, but there is such a mystery around you. I see in you a woman injured and unhappy, eaten away by regrets. Then I wonder what can make a woman as admirable as you in this state. "

She looked at me dumbfounded, and I knew that I had just aimed.

" Well I see that you are very acute and mature for your age. "

"I live with three children and one adult completely bounded, it is necessary that someone has a minimum of wisdom" I joke.

"I feel so alone. But I have the impressionl that I can talk to you in confidence."

My heart quickened. Will she finally answer to all my questions?

"You can."

"I am so selfish. I lost myself in my illusions, and I lost the dearest person in the world." she began softly. I saw his eyes mist gradually.

"You're not selfish" I reassured her. "I do not know what happened, but I think you have been injured as much as this other person in this story."

She let out a little laugh that sounded really wrong : « No. I had a child, there are about 20 years of it. And I have never been present for him. I did not even recognized him. "

Everything stopped in my head ,I could not think about had abandoned her child? I could not believe it.

" You .. you should necessarily have a good reason. "I answered, knowing that my comments were badly chosen.

" move for a man made me lose completly thel reason, all these years .." she let out the tears she was holding. I wanted to console her, to comfort her, but the moment was too delicate to admit her my feelings.

« It is never too late. Regrets and sorrow that you are experiencing now show that you want to be forgiven. Why not to try to say to your son what you feel? He will maybe suceed to forgive you . You 're his mother, after all. »

Mwo Ha Ran sighed in a desperate way: "I apolgized I try to reconnect contact with him as often as possible, but he does everything to avoid me. I gave him so much trouble, and he's so stubborn.. "

« Stubborns persons are just stubborn in appearance. When they are touched, they become as soft as lambs. » I said with a smile. "Do not worry. If you wish, I can help you to reconcile with your son."

Mwo Ha Ran suddenly paled and looked at me with a grave look.

"Shin Woo .. My son .. My son is Hwang Tae Kyung."


End file.
